LOS SHAMANES Y UNAS CHICAS ALGO EXTRAÑAS
by Komachi Tao
Summary: hola! que harias si despues de ver una maraton de shaman king .te conviertes en un personaje de anime y conoces a tus shamanes favoritos.. CAPITULO 10 GOMEN KUDASAI X LA DEMORA T-T yoh¿que tiene que ver bob esponja?....hao cocinando con un delantal? XD
1. dia de sorpresas

LOS SHAMANES Y UNAS CHICAS ALGO EXTRAÑAS 

los pensamientos estan en cursiva aclaraciones entre parentesis......................TODO ME PERTENECE.......PRIMERO SHAMAN KING LUEGO.........EL MUNDO......JAJAJAJA(T__T lo siento me ataco el sindrome de hao) la verdad es que los shamanes len, horo, yoh,lyserg y chocolove son de hiroyuki Takei lo demas es mio..........

capitulo 1: dia de sorpresas

bueno todo empezo en los ultimos dias de vacaciones, cuando maria invito a sus amigas Claudia y Sujey para que se quedaran a dormir x q sus papás habian viajado. Como no habia nada que hacer decidieron ver la maratón de ShamanKing y como son demasadiado fanaticas de este anime se amanecieron viendolo

al día siguiente

María: (se despierta) no puedo creer que dormí en el piso ;_; me duele mucho la espalda

Claudia: me despertaste maldita!! 

María: gomen nasai ^_^ veo que tu tambien dormiste en el piso; donde esta sujey???

Claudia: parece que ella si durmio en la cama _ me las pagará!!( va ha buscar a sujey)

sujey: (durmiendo placidamente en la alfombra) porque me despiertan?? todavia es temprano.

claudia: sí claro(con tono ironico) son las 11:30 asi que levantate ,tengo hambre, hay que desayunar!!

luego estaban desayunando pero algo estraño le pasó a María

sujey: que te pasa maria?? tu cara esta borrosa....... no creo que todo tu cuerpo esta como borroso

maria: (viendose en el espejo) 0_0 tienes razon, pero tu tambien estas como borrosa

claudia: y yo también!!! *_*

maria: creo que es como si nos estuvieramos transformando pero en que?

claudia: 0_0 me siento como si estuviena en 2D y no en tercera dimension como siempre

sujey: 0_0 maria tu cabello se esta haciendo morado?

maria: 0_0 y el tuyo rojo .........y el de claudia azul !!!!

todas se miran en el espejo y tenian la apariencia de animes.

maria: y si nos han hecho brujeria??

claudia: eso es por tanta wija

sujey : padre nuestro que estas en los cielos.......te prometo ser buena con mis padres y estudiar mucho...

claudia: sujey tampoco seas tan dramatica, date cuenta que no solo nosotras hemos cambiado sino tambien toda la casa el vecindario y las personas

maria: @_@ esto parece la maldicion del anime!

claudia: estan tocando la puerta...... 

maria:(saliendo del shock) si ya voy a ver quien es_ ay a quien que se le ocurre venir justo ahora_

maria:(abriendo la puerta) 0_0

yoh: buenos dias, disculpe señorita pero le molestaria que nos quedemos en su casa por un tiempo ^_^

horohoro: porque pone esa cara? yo creo que se traumo al ver la cara de Yoh es que esta muy feo.

maria: o_o *_*

len tao: yo creo que esta sorprendida por algo 

lyserg: yo le hablare a ver si reacciona

maria: @_@ Sujey!!!!!!!

sujey : si ya voy!!!

sujey: 0_0

chocolove: la otra tambien puso cara de taruga

maria: _ a quien le dices taruga bembón!!

len: otra vez el tonto hizo otra broma estupida pero al menos la hizo hablar

sujey:@_@

yoh:^_^ creo que mejor ya nos vamos

maria: no esperen........ disculpenme pero es algo extraño

len: que es lo extraño?

maria: bueno len veras............

len : como sabes que me llamo len ???

maria: ·_· esste........ES PORQUE PUEDO LEER LA MENTE n_n

todos: 0_0 (caen estilo anime)

maria: y ustedes son yoh, chocolove, horohoro y lyserg todos shamanes

horohoro: es la primera persona que dice bien mi nombre ;_;

todos:0_0

sujey: y son de japon, china,norteamerica e inglaterra

chocolove : la pelirroja tambien puede leer mentes O_O 

claudia: (aparece tambien en la puerta) sujey acaso estos son tus amigos afeminados??

todos caen estilo anime

len :(amenazandola con su cuchilla) a quien le dices afeminado?_

claudia: tranquilo niño tiburon_ 

horohoro: jajaja te dijo niño tiburon

todos se rien jijiijiji jjjajjaajjaajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajjjajajjajajajjaj

sujey: tranquilos no es bueno usar la violencia 

maria: si, mi amiga los confundio con otras personas.......

yoh: bueno nosotros no sabemos leer la mente asi que nos podrian decir su nombre?

claudia: yo soy claudia, la de pelomorado es María y la pelirroja es Sujey

maria: ahora diganme porque desean pasar una temporada en mi casa??

horohoro: bueno linda señorita Maria tenemos un enemigo llamado Hao y le hicimos una pequeña bromita jijiji y por eso nos persigue y nos quiere matar

maria: es el hermano gemelo de Yoh y tambien parte de su alma no es cierto?

sujey: y no solo eso sino que quiere construir un mundo en donde solo vivan shamanes

yoh: vaya que son sorprendentes........bueno nos podemos quedar??^_^

claudia: eso lo veremos luego.......pero antes digannos cual fue la broma que le hicieron

horohoro: bueno .........el estaba durmiendo y le cortamos el cabello jijiji y quedo calvito

maria: que chistoso se vera calvo luego tener su pelo tan largo ^_^

lyserg: no hay que perder tiempo diganos por favor sinos podemos quedar

maria:mmmmmmmm ^_^ esta bien pero con una condicion

yoh: cual?

maria: (aparece rodeada de llamas y con mirada maliciosa) que cocinen, limpien ,laven, planchen y todo lo demás

todos caen estilo anime

horohoro: no se porque pero me recuerda a alguien que tambien nos explotaba asi ;_; T_T

yoh: esta bien aceptamos

len : yo no pienso hacer nada de eso

maria: u_u entonces tiburin lo haras por las malas

len : _ que mujer tan insolente

horohoro: jijiji le dijo tiburin

maria: para que lo sepas tengo nombre MARIA 

len: entonces MARIA como piensas obligarme u_u

maria: (saca un enorme martillo y un bate de beisbol) con esto

len: O_O ataque de la cuchilla dorada!

maria:(antes que lanze su ataque le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el bate de beisbol) 

len : es la primera vez que alguien se atreve a pegarme que niña tan violenta

maria: ^_ ^ siempre hay una primera vez para todo bueno supongo que ahora ya no tienes quejas , no te preocupes traere el botiquin para curarte la cabeza tiburin^_^

horohoro: jajaja lo dijo denuevo

yoh: parece que esos dos se llevaran muy bien jijiji

*************************************************************************************************

Notas de la autora:

si les gusto...................... 

por favor reviews..........T_T ...............aunque sea para criticar( mientras sea contructivo) .........pero me gustaria que me den ideas para continuarlo.............^_^


	2. las reglas de la casa

****

capitulo 2: las reglas de la casa

maria: bueno nosotras dormiremos en mi cuarto y ustedes en el de mis padres

lyserg: disculpen pero no tendrian algo de comer(su estomago hace sonidos)

sujey:^_^ si claro sientense por favor

claudia: creo que no tenemos........jugo de naranja y tampoco leche

len: ¬¬ como que no tienen leche???

yoh: T_T na.....ran......jas

maria: no se preocupen porque sus amigos horohoro y chocolove iran a comprarla ahora(los mira)

horohoro: estabien pero no conozco muy bien el vecindario

maria: por eso claudia los acompañara

claudia: yo porque? o///o anda tu o sino sujey

maria: bueno entonces iremos todos

sujey: si, asi sera mejor

lyserg: pero si Hao esta por ahi

yoh: tienes razón 

sujey: por eso no se preocupen(saca unas capas y lentes de sol negros)

claudia:¬¬ no crees que con eso será mas notorio???

maria: si pero no hay nada mejor asi que se los tendran que poner

sujey: se ven muy chistosos parecen agentes secretos o algo asi jijiji 

chocolove: (haciendo una imitacion de james bond)mi nombre es love choco love

un gran momento de silencio asi como en la serie 

len : otra vez con tus bromas tontas chocolatin(apuntandolo con su cuchilla)

maria: vamos rapido apurense........tendran dinero verdad?

horohoro: que ustedes no tienen???

sujey: la verdad que si pero muy poco U_U

claudia: si compramos la leche ya no tendremos dinero

len:(sacando una billetera de cuero negra llena de billetes) 

maria: habia olvidado que tu familia es talvez la mas rica de china

len: O_O tambien sabes eso?

maria: porsupuesto^_^...........pero vamos de unavez

fueron acomprar la leche y en el camino como lo habia predicho claudia llamaron mucho la atencion pero cada vez que les preguntaban algo o la gente se les quedaba mirando ellas respondian que ellos pertenecian a una secta satanica jijijij

lyserg: X_X chicas seguras que si les dicen eso no llamamos MAS la atencion

maria, sujey y claudia: ^_^ no importa porque es divertido! jijiji

los chicos caen estilo anime y con una gota en la cabeza

chocolove: yo creo que a estas ya se les subio la vilirrubina

llegaron a la tienda y compraron la leche y naranjas rapidamente

regresaron a la casa de maria y comieron

luego de eso maria, sujey y claudia decidieron repartirles a los shamanes las tareas domesticas.

maria: hemos elaborado este itinerario donde estan repartidas las tareas de lunes a domingo

sujey: aver..... a Yoh le toca limpiar el baño y lavar los platos hoy

yoh: (se levanto y recogio los platos para lavarlos) +_+

maria: a len le toca barrer toda la casa y tender las camas .........asi que empieza ahora mismo

len: _ (se levanta y trae la escoba)

claudia: a el jotojoto le toca cocinar el almuerzo y encerar todalacasa

horohoro: ;_; porque todas la mujeres son crueles conmigo?? T_T

sujey : a chocolove le toca cocinar la cena y lavar la ropa

chocolove: esta bien mi general(saca un uniforme de militar y se lo pone a sujey) 

maria: y a lyserg no le toca hacer nada

todos menos lyserg: QUE!!

horohoro: no es justo formaremos un sindicato para protejer nuestros derechos ò_ó

maria: no, es que cada dia uno de ustedes descansa de las labores hoy lyserg, mañana

horohoro etc............pero ya que no les agrado la idea entonces....... todos trabajaran todos los días ù_ú

todos los shamanes: ;_; no por favor señorita maria

maria: ^_^ solo estaba bromeando jijiji

todos caen estilo anime

mas tarde en ese dia

horo estaba en la cocina pensando en que diablos iba a cocinar porque siendo sincero el era mejor para comer ..ademas nunca había cocinado en toda su vida.así que empezo a rebisar unos libros de cocinahasta que se decidió por el pollo al horno con verduras 

horo: (leyendo la receta) mmmmmm..macerar el pollo con un poco de sal y salsa de soya.

Pero el entendio que macerar significaba poner cera ..

Horo: (cogiendo el envase de cera que era para abrillantar el piso y echandolo al pollo) ahh.ahora entiendo porque la piel del pollo en la foto del libro se ve tan brillante)aver ahora dice poner en el horno a 120F por 45 minutos

Horo: eso es matematicas T_T aver 120x45=5400 minutos ..sera por eso que dicen que es mejor cocinar a fuego lento 

Mientras tanto yoh estaba limpiando el baño.

Yoh: ^_^ para que servira el acido muriatico?????? ..y por que sale una calaverita..y si es un espíritu o una posesion de objetos?????? ..mejor lo abro

Y en ese momento yoh se sintio mareadoy luego cayo al piso para dar su ultimo suspiro.(n/a: no se preocupen no esta muerto pero que tonto para no saber que el acido es letal¬¬)

Mientras todos estos desastres ocurrian las chicas veian television y lyserg practicaba la radiestecia para saber si hao estaba cercahasta que la sala se lleno de un olor muy extrañocomo mezcla de quemado con acido muriatico..

Maria,sujey y claudia se acercan a la cocina donde encuentran a horo todo chamuscado(estaba así porque había abierto la puerta de horno para ver como iba el pollo que llevaba 3 horas cocinandose)

Claudia: O_O que has hecho baka ?????

Maria: (mirando lo que había dentro del horno) que receta es esa SOLO HAY POLVO NEGRO O_O

Horo: T_T pero si yo hize todo exactamente como esta en la receta(les cuenta cuando encero el pollo etc.)

Ellas no sabian si reirse o llorar de lo tonto que era horo

Sujey: T_T y ahora que comeremos..???

Claudia: ¬¬ fue culpa de horo así que el debera pedir delivery. 

Horo: pero soy pobre T_T 

Maria: pobechito..pero dile a alguien que te preste????

Horo: esta bien T_T(pensando en agarrarse uno de los tantos billetes que tenia len en su billeta) ..

Len que había estado barriendo y tendiendo las camas(imaginenselo con esos pañuelos que usan las mucamas en la cabeza jeje) ..también siente el olor y decide salir a investigar.pero antes tenia ganas de ir al baño

Len: YOH!!!!

Todos se dirigen al baño debido al grito de len .

Lyserg: O_O que paso??

Len: no secreo que .

Sujey: Ò_Ó ESTA DORMIDO

Yoh: (bostezando y estirando) 

Claudia: y esa botella de acido muriatico???

Sujey: T__T no me digas que te quisiste suicidar??????? 

Yoh: NO!!!! Bueno solo la abri porque me llamo la atencion la calavera y pense que podria ser un espíritu ^_^pero luego me senti mareado.y no recuerdo mas

Len: ¬¬ esa calavera significa que ese acido es letal NO ES NINGÚN ESPÍRITU.

Lyserg: tienes suerte de que amidamaru te protegio porque si no.

Chocolove:..estarias igual que la calavera del frasco .aunque estas igual de flaco..

Luego de las travesuras de yoh y horo..decidieron salir a comer.a un lujoso restaurante de comida china .que len escogio ya que el era el del billete..

En el restaurantemientras horo tragaba como si su estomago no tuviera fondo..los demás ya habian terminado de comer y estaban tomando te jazmin con pastelitos de arroz(minpao)..y también las famosas galletitas de la fortuna

Sujey: (desenrollando el papelito que viene dentro de las galletas) aver.."tu vida esta a punto de cambiar" O_O que significara eso. que te toco yoh???

Yoh: " lo mas importante en la vida es estar junto a la persona que amas" .^_^

Horo horo que recien se había dado cuenta que habian traido las galletas se comio una con todo y papel

Len: ¬¬ tonto.son galletas de la fortuna

Horo:(masticando) con razón estaban medio raras

Claudia: ahora nunca sabras la frase de la galleta

Maria: algunas veces los mensajes aciertan.^_^

Len: ¬¬ son solo galletas que les ponen un mensaje para hacer que niñas tontas como tu se lo crean y las compren

Maria: _ ya callate..tiburin ..y que te toco a ti??????

Len: (desenrollando el papelito) " no es bueno que alejes a las personas que se preocupan por ti" ..¬¬ ya ves nunca aciertan 

Yoh: jijijijijiji

Maria : ¬¬ seguroaver el mío dice.." el amor que tanto esperabas llegara pronto pero debes tener paciencia" creo que tienes razón .nunca aciertan_aunque quisiera que eso fuera realidad T_T_

Claudia: a mi me toco " la vida te ofrece muchas oportunidades debes aprovecharlas" 

Lyserg: ..y a mi " deberias controlar tus bajas pasiones"O_O

Maria: que fue eso?? ..O_O 

Chocolove: " hay momentos en los que es mejor estar callado"T_T

Claudia: parece que a el si le acertó.

Después de pagar la enorme cuenta regresaron.los shamanes terminaron sus labores mientras las chicas seguian viendo tv.hasta que llegó la hora de dormir

yoh:(bosteza) ya tengo sueño

sujey: yo tambien(otro bostezo)

claudia: sera mejor que ya nos acostemos

maria : (bostezo) hasta mañana a todos y arigatou por hacer las labores

todos los shamanes: hasta mañana maria, sujey y claudia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en el cuarto de las chicas

maria: no es cierto que mi tiburin es lindo?? ^_^

sujey: pero no tanto como yoh *_*

claudia : estan locas el mas lindo es mi jotojoto

maria: aunque lyserg tambien es simpatico con sus ojos verdes n_n

sujey: no se como conquistar a yoh ·_·

claudia : con el es facil solo se amable con el y asi no te llegue a querer se preocupara mucho por ti

maria: parece que el niño tiburon es mas complicado

claudia:si es verdad primero tienes que abrir su corazón pero es un misterio como hacerlo

maria: parece que voy a tener mucho trabajo.............bueno pero felizmente tu horohoro parece mas directo

claudia: ^_^ si. felizmente

sujey : ahora ya hay que dormir..... hasta mañana

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en el cuarto de los chicos

yoh: y que les parecen nuestras nuevas amigas???

len : todas son unas insolentes pero la peor es MARIA no la soporto, como se atrevió a pegarme.

horohoro: a mi me cae bien porque te dice tiburin jijiji..............pero la chica de pelo azul es la mas bonita tal vez quiera ser mi novia

len: ninguna mujer cuerda aceptara ser la novia de un tonto como tu(n/a: yo aceptaria)

horohoro: y tu que hablas, con ese caracter ninguna mujer se te acerca(n/a:yo me acercaria)

lyserg: ya empiezan denuevo..............a mi me parece muy bonita maria ^///^ 

len: __ como puedes decir eso?? 

chocolove: a mi se me hace que a len tambien le gusta maria

len: ///////////// que dices moreno escandaloso(lo amenaza con su cuchilla)

horohoro : len se puso mas rojo que un tomate ....................y no solo eso cuando ella le estaba curando el se veia muy feliz de que le tocara la cabecita con sus manitas............

len: CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BASON!! ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!!!!!!!!!!!

yoh: ya calmense por favor ^_^

horohoro: y a ti yoh quien te gusta???

yoh: ya que anita esta muerta(creanlo o no en este fic yo pongo las reglas y si quiero que ana este muerta lo está explicare como murio en los siguentes capitulos) bueno la mas amable conmigo es la señorita sujey.............y tu chocolove?

chocolove: la mas chula y mas chevere es claudita

horohoro: ella es mia _

chocolove: no si la conquisto con mis bromas

horohoro:¬¬ entonces no tengo de que preocuparme

lyserg: len, espero que no sea verdad que te gusta marita porque es mia y no tienes oportunidad con ella.

len:(que habia permanecido rojo) /// a mi no me gusta esa niña tonta

yoh: bueno ya debemos dormir ^_^

Notas de la autora: HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!! este capitulo me quedo medio aburridopero almenos ya se para donde va este ficqueria explicarles que esto va ha ser FANATICASXSHAMANES me decidi a esto porque bueno es el sueño de todas/todosademas maria(representa a las/los fanaticas de len), sujey(a las/los de yoh) y claudia a las/los de horoasí que imaginense que son ustedes ^_^ me falta todavia los personajes para las fanaticas de hao, lyserg y chocololove.para eso estoy pensando en hacer un concursito entre los lectores de este fic para ver quien le da su nombrepero vendra despuésah si y mate a ana bueno perdón por sus fans T_T no me maten porfis.. pero la verdad todas las fanaticas de yoh(me incluyo) nos gustaria sacarla del camino verdad???????(aunque la pareja de ellos me gusta y ana es uno de mis personajes favoritos mucho por eso pienso hacer un fis con ellos)

El proximo capitulo es romance(por fin recorde que lo había clasificado como romance X_X)..se llama **Dos solitarios en la noche **.donde aparecera denuevo hao y habrá algunas sorpresitas +_+

Ahora a contestar reviews.pero primero MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACIIIIIIIIIIIIIASSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T por tener compasion y dejarlos

****

Can Hersey: bueno la verdad.si tengo 21(ya quisiera) la verdad tengo 16 pero en edad mental tendre unos 5 años a lo mas .. si creo que puedes salir en el fic .pero no se me ocurre como buenosi te gusta lyserg, hao o chocolove..te puedo hacer su pareja(claro si ganas el concurso) o si no te pongo no se ..dame ideas @_@por cierto tus fics son muy divertidos en especial uno de que los chinos vuelan o algo así ^_^

****

Kaori: si tu también quieres salir te digo lo mismo que a Can Herseyo en todo caso si no te gustan esos personajes ..te puedo meter como no secomo tu quieras.. estoy aquí para complacer ^_^ ah si y sigue traduciendo fics porque hablo poco ingles T_T ¡_ ¡

****

Gimena-chan: continua tu fic de la cardcaptor porfis ;_ ; que te estaba quedando bueno..a tu pedido saldra hao con peluca en el sgt capitulo y si quieres te puedo hacer su pareja(si ganas el concurso) ademas los demás personajes apareceran pero no se cuando (bueno todos excepto ana)

****

Andy-chan : bueno ..aunque ana este muerta va intervenir de una for ma extraña .ya lo verasbueno creo que da igual si tamao esta o no(lo siento por sus fans pero la tratan como sirvienta) pilika y jun si van a estar y a tu pedido el sgt capitulo es casi todo romance(queria hacer este romance pero no me llego inspiracion T_T) 

****

Sakura: si quieres salir te digo lo mismo que a todos .ah y explicare en que se basa el concurso muy pronto (no se preocupen que no hay dinero de por medio jejeje) o si no puedes salir como tu quieras y por favor mandame ideas ^_^

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo!!!!!!! Y por favor dejen reviews T_T ¡!!!


	3. dos solitarios en la noche

****

capitulo 3: dos solitarios en la noche 

era medianoche..había algunas estrellas en el firmamento y la luna brillaba majestuosamente y en la casa de maria

todos dormian profundamente................. ..excepto 2 personas

maria:(se levanta de su cama para buscar un poco de agua)

__

no puedo dejar esta mala costumbre U_U .................creo que hay ruido en la sala... ire a ver

len: (llorando sentado en el sofa de la sala) _porque siempre estas malditas pesadillas no me dejan dormir, me gustaria olvidar todo (se refiere a cuando su padre lo maltrataba).......... escucho pasos(se limpia las lagrimas) _

maria: quien esta ahi????(nadie contesta y ella se asusta) _y si es un ladron...... pero parece como si alguien estuviera llorando_

len: _justo esta niña tonta............. no puedo dejar que me vea asi_

maria:(con miedo agarra una escoba como si fuera un arma) QUIEN ESTA AHI??(enciende las luces y ve a len de espaldas en el sofá) len que haces aqui???

len:(secandose las lagrimas y tratando de poner su mirada fria)(con voz entrecortada) no podia dormir 

maria: has estado llorando?(se sienta al costado de len)

len : no! estoy bien!!

maria: (mirando los ojos dorados llorosos de len) si quieres me puedes contar lo que pasa?

len: eso no te importa y no me pasa nada(en ese momento una lagrima cae por su mejilla)

maria: (se acerca mas a el y lo abraza) no te preocupes.......todo se solucionará

len:(mirando asombrado a maria penso en soltarse, pero se sentia bien en sus brazos tenia que desahogarse y llora mas en los brazos de maria) .es por mi padre

maria: lo entiendo ..................pero tienes que dejar atrás eso por que ahora ya te llevas bien con el......verdad??

len: ..........si...........pero hay cosas que son dificiles de olvidar..mi padre solo queria que yo fuera el poderoso sucesor de la dinastia Taono le importaba o talvez pensaba que yo no tenia sentimientos..

maria: (abrazandolo mas fuerte)yo se que debe haber sido muy duro para ti.

len :(mirando fijamente como tratando de descubrir algo en ojos color violeta de maria ) porque te preocupas por mi?

maria:(sorprendida por la pregunta) ...........no lo sé............^///^porque eres mi amigo y ademas si yo estuviera así me gustaria tener a alguien con quien desahogarme

len: disculpa por preguntar eso(baja la mirada)

maria: no te preocupes ^_^...............creo que ya debes ir a dormir....(soltando a len)

len:(que se sentia comodo en sus brazos queria permanecer alli...... pero no se lo iba a decir) por favor no le cuentes de esto a nadie

maria:(acercandose a len le da un beso en la mejilla) claro, hasta mañana len (se dirige a su habitacion)

len : ^////^ hasta mañana..........................y................gracias

maria: no tienes de que agradecerme ^___^

ambos van a sus respectivas habitaciones

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la cabeza de len

__

no entiendo porque.............porque le conte tantas cosas a maria..........poque confie en ella.......porque me sentia bien en sus brazos...............................y porque me sentia comodo cuando hablaba con ella y en cierto modo sentia que todos mis problemas se desvanecian al ver su sonrisa..............cuando la miraba a los ojos encontraba tranquilidad...........y...........cuando me dio ese beso en la mejilla pense que mi corazon se iba ha salir.............y por un momento senti que alguien se preocupaba por mi .........y que tenia a alguien a mi lado.............yo deseaba que durara para siempre........ aquel abrazo ......................................................pero como puedo estar pensando eso de esa niña tonta............debo estar confundido

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la cabeza de maria

__

no se porque lo abraze talvez fue un impulso............y................porque el no se solto........yo pense que lo haria.........es que no pude soportar ver tanto dolor en sus ojos..........y luego verlo llorar tanto ...........queria reconfortarlo y no sabia como hacerlo.....lo unico que yo decia era que todo estara bien ...........soy una tonta ........queria decirle que yo estaba a su lado y no dejaria que nada lo atormente...........pero no pude ......tenia miedo que que se de cuenta de lo que siento por el...............aunque por el abrazo y el beso ya se debe haber dado cuenta..............pero cuando me dijo gracias............senti como si no me arrepintiera de nada.....inclusive en ese momento senti como si tuviera la fuerza para decirle que lo quiero........ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la mañana del día siguiente

todos estaban despiertos excepto len y maria

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cuarto de las chicas

sujey: por que maria estara durmiendo tanto?

claudia: ¬¬ no lo se 

sujey: la despierto o la dejo dormir?

claudia: mejor dejala dormir no quiero que despierte de mal humor

sujey y claudia se dirigen a la sala

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en el cuarto de los shamanes

horohoro: y que le pasa al niño tiburon? el es que se despierta primero siempre

yoh: dejalo dormir ^_^

lyserg:·__· y es la primera vez que parece dormir tranquilamente

chocolove: vamos a desayunar!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la sala

claudia: hoy le tocaba preparar el desayuno al chocolatin 

chocolove: ya voy my comanding wife(se pone a cantar esa canción)

claudia: otro chiste sin gracia ò_ó

yoh: jijiji y donde esta maria-dono?

sujey: durmiendo 

horohoro: igual que len ...................O__O .............que casualidad que los dos......

lyserg: _ no seas mal pensado maria-dono jamas haria algo asi y menos con él

claudia: no pense que horohoro tuviera la mente tan cochina(le da en la cabeza con el bate de maria)

horohoro: auchhhhhhh!!!!!!!

sujey: bien merecido lo tiene

se escuchan pasos y aparece maria en la sala bostezando

maria: ^__^ !buenos dias!

lyserg: buenos dias maria!!

claudia: parece que ha despertado muy feliz

horohoro: por que sera??(mirada picara)

maria: no lo sé ^_^

yoh: jijiji

sujey: el tonto de jotojoto estaba diciendo que era demasiada casualidad que len y tu todavia no se despertaran

maria: _ no entiendo a que se refiere

claudia: se refiere a que el piensa que tu y el hicieron algo en la noche

maria: _ ¿que piensas que hicimos horohoro?

horohoro: este.............. eso pues

maria: (sacando el martillo y el bate de beisbol) QUE ES "ESO"?(muy molesta)

horohoro: este............. jugar a las escondidas jijii

maria: sí claro (y le da un golpe con el martillo) eso te pasa por ser mal pensado

len aparece en la sala

len:(se sienta) 

todos menos len: buenos dias len??

len: buenos dias

lyserg: por que dormiste tanto len??

len: ¬///¬ no lo sé

horohoro: te has sonrojado jijiji

maria:. si lo sigues molestando entonces tu solo haras las labores 

horohoro: y tu porque lo defiendes?

lyserg: si porque??

maria: por que son tan malpensados? //// (saca de nuevo el bate y el martillo)

yoh: ya calmense ^_^

sujey:cambiando de tema............ ya que hoy es sabado por que no salimos a algun lugar?

claudia: buena idea...........adonde les gustaria ir??

horohoro:(con muchas heridas en la cabeza) al campo!!!

maria: si, por fin este dice algo inteligente............ pero conque dinero? U_U

len: no te preocupes por eso(sacando la tarjeta dorada de su papá)

todos aceptaron la idea y se prepararon a partir

maria: (vestida con jeans, zapatillas y un impermeable morado) ya estan listos?

lyserg:(con ropa de antes de ser x-law) 0_0 que bonita te ves con esa ropa

maria:^////^ gracias tu tambien te ves bien

len: _ ya dejen de alabarse mutuamente

sujey: (con jeans, zapatos para escalar y un abrigo largo rojo) yoh ya terminaste de preparar la comida para el viaje?

yoh: si ahorita acabo ^__^

sujey: mejor voy a ayudarte

claudia:(vestida con zapatillas,casaca azul marino y jeans) horo, choco apurense!!!

horohoro: si ya vamos.

yoh: ahora que estamos todos. es hora de irse

todos escuchan que alguien toca la puerta

claudia: quien podra ser............... y si es hao?? o.o

maria: escondanse! sujey abre la puerta!

sujey: (abriendo la puerta) buenos dias 

hao:(con su sonrisa seductora y con una peluca que parecia ser su cabello normal) has visto a estos chicos??????(le enseña una fotografia)

sujey: no......no he visto a esos shamanes

hao: como sabes que son shamanes?? 

sujey: este................

maria:(aparece en la puerta) ay no denuevo estos vendedores? acaso no se cansan?

(cerrandole la puerta a hao)

hao: (con una gotita en la cabeza) _aqui hay algo raro tocare denuevo_

claudia: (abre la puerta) señorita veo que usted necesita un corte de pelo gracias por venir a mi salon de belleza(jala a hao hacia adentro) ellas son mis ayudantes( maria y sujey mostrando una navaja) le haran la manicure y le depilaran la linea del bikini

hao: (conmiles de gotitas en la cabeza)

claudia: (sacando las tijeras) vamos no sea timida pongase comoda se lo voy a cortar estilo honguito y luego le hare unos rayitos rubios(le coge el pelo y se le sale la peluca) 

hao:(avergonzado y ala vez tratando de cubrir su calvicie)O_O yo mejor me voy..........pero regresare muahjajajajajajajjjajaajajajajajajajajj

sujey: jijiji por fin se fue ...........ya pueden salir!

Los shamanes habian presenciado todo ese espectaculo (desede un lugar en el que hao no los podia ver)

todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajaaja!!!

maria: claudia, que buena idea tuviste para espantar a hao 

sujey: pero ahora si vamonos!!

**************************************************************************************************

Notas de la autora:

HOLA!!!!!!! Primero les agradezco a todos los que están leyendo esto y en especial a los que mandaron reviews DOMO ARIGATOU y alos que leen y no dejan reviews (siesque hay) por favor dejenlosaunque sea para una amenaza de muerte T_T pero me gustaria sugerencias.bueno se que U_U este capitulo estuvo muy mariaxlen.en el siguiente tratare de abarcar mas parejitas jejeje.bueno pex y acerca del concursito.todas quieren ser fanaticas de hao..y el pobechito lyserg T_T .nadie lo quiere.ni tampoco a chocolove

Parece que tendre que tomar medidas desesperadas.

(komachi llama a lyserg)

komachi:.lyserg-kun .no tienes fanaticas .yase !!!!..las que quieran ser la pareja de lyserg en este fic no solo se lo llevan a el sino también a morphin y a su pendulo-..aprovechen el 3x1

lyserg: O_O porque ofreces a morphin y a mi pendulo?????? 

Komachi: es que estas bajo en popularidad

Lyserg: T_T nadie me quiere ;_;.

Komachi: tengan compasion de el ..primero matan a sus papis.luego se trauma con lo de hao..y para rematarla se une a un grupo de fanaticos religiosos.aparte esta muy cute..

Lyserg: ^/////^ gracias

Komachi: (abrazando a lyserg) si nadie lo quiere yo me lo quedo ^///^

Lyserg: ^_^GRACIAS..

En ese momento aparece hao con su enooorrrrrme espíritu de fuego

Hao: Ò_Ó acaso crees que voy a dejarte ponerme en ridiculo en tu fic??? Como crees que me siento calvo??? Y todo por tu estupida historia..

Komachi: lyserg ayudame !!!!!!!!(lyserg ya se había ido)..

Hao: que diminuta eres 

Komachi: AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!.hao-kun por favor no me hagas dañoT_T

Hao: es muy tarde ..(a punto de lanzarle una bola de fuego a komachi)

Komachi: hao que te parece si mejor leemos los reviews y luego me matas ok??

Hao: bueno .agradece antes de tu hora nomas

Komachi: (tragando saliva)mira hao **Gimena-chan **dice que quiere ser tu parejauhhhhhhh buena hao(dandole un codazo)^_^

Hao: ·//////////· dejame ver eso.es verdad.

Komachi: ya ves hao tu que me quieres matar y yo te estoy consiguiendo pareja.que malagradecido

Hao : pero es laque gane el concursoseguro habrá miles de chicas 

Komachi: bueno .no tanto como milesmira aquí hay otra **lorena=P**.y hasta se describe.hao tienes jale

Hao: O////_/////O esta bonita y misteriosa

Komachi: pero no olvides que es la que gana el concurso..mira también **sakura** y te dice bombomsoteuhhhh haogracias por las ideas voy a utilizar una en el proximo capitulo

Hao : O///////_////////O anita ya fuiste..todas las mujeres se mueren por mi..y no me puedo quedar con las tres ^_^

Komachi: ¬¬ que te crees musulman?????????

Hao: ò_ó ya que no quieres(esta a punto de carbonizar a komachi)

Komachi: T_T ya pex hao todavia me faltan reviews ..es de mi amiguita claudia.Hola babosiña .no te preocupes que te voy a hacer tus escenitas con horo jeje

Hao: ya acabaste???????

Komachi: no..y el ultimo pero no menos importante es de **Andy-chan**..gracias por decir que te gustóy sigue tu fic y no dejes solito a mi tiburin T_T

Hao: ahora si Ò_Ó.

Komachi: hao mira ana calata !!!!

Hao : O.O Donde?????????

Komachi : (corriendo) bueno chausito.

Hao: (corriendo detras de ella y lanzandole bolas de fuego) ya veras_..

Komachi: HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI ES QUE SIGO VIVA(esquivando las bolas de fuego de hao)..MANDEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.EL CONCURSO COMENZARA EN EL CAPITULO 4 ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL !!!!!!!!!!

****


	4. las palabras duelen mas que los actos

****

capitulo 4: las palabras duelen mas que los actos

len había alquilado un auto para su viaje al campo ; el decidió conducir y (en el orden de sitios) atrás se sentaron: sujey, yoh, chocolove, claudia, horohoro, lyserg y ya que ya no cabia María se tuvo que sentar adelante al costado de len aunque se sintieron un poco incómodos . y así iniciaron el viaje..........

Maria: bueno .....que quieren escuchar bob o gondwana?? 

chocolove, yoh: bob marley

chocolove:(con una peluca con dreadlocks y se pone a cantar) 

__

Buffalo soldier, dreadlock rasta

there was a buffalo soldier in the heart of América(n/a: para el que no sabe esta es la canción que siempre suena en los audífonos de yoh ^-^) 

yoh: (se suelta el cabello y se pone acantar con chocolove haciendo un signo de paz)

__

Stolen from africa brought to america

fighting on arrival.....fighting for survival

choco,yoh:(entonces yoh saca a su amada marijuana y sigue cantando ......+_+...........n/a:este no me hagan caso pero parece que si se metiera no ?? tremendo marijuano ) 

__

woyoyo........woyoyoyo.........woyoyo.......wayoyoyoyo......

claudia: no ...........mejor gondwana

maria, sujey: GONDWANA y después bob

yoh: ^_^esta bien......también me gusta gondwana jijijij

maria: y len y horo que quieren escuchar?????

horo: ambos me gustan

len:¬//¬ me da igual

maria: pone el CD ..........

todos cantan excepto len

__

Sabes que es verdad, sabes que el amor existe.

Sabes que es verdad, el sentimiento original.

Sabes que es verdad, si tu lo sabes bien.

Sabes que es verdad, lo sabes lo sabes lo sabes.

yoh: esa canción me gusta mucho.....^_^

sujey: a mi también....

__

Quiero escapar contigo a algún lugar

me apesta esta ciudad

todo todo es tan típico

excepto tú.

La vida me enseñó a ser natural

y con esto ver el mundo desde un plano espiritual,

ahora sólo busco un amor verdadero,

mis errores ya los tuve que pagar.

horo: tengo hambre T-T.....

claudia: ¬¬ pero si acabamos de desayunar??

horo: pero fue muy poquito

claudia: ¬¬ tu te comiste casi una vaca entera..

horo: (abrazando a claudia) por favor claudita....;_;...

claudia: 0////o esta bien......( le da un paquete de galletas) ..........pero que te duren para todo el viaje ........

horo: ^_^ gracias( empieza a comer como loco)

__

Sabes que es verdad, sabes que el amor existe.

Sabes que es verdad, el sentimiento original.

Sabes que es verdad, si tu lo sabes bien.

Sabes que es verdad, lo sabes lo sabes lo sabes.

chocolove: (cantando)

__

sabes que es verdad 

sabes que el amor apesta

len: _ cállate!! estas malogrando la canción!!!

lyserg: ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

Sujey: ya no falta mucho.porque siempre estas tan apurado?????

Lyserg: no se ..**

Horohoro: ahora sigue "felicidad"

maria: me gusta mucho esa canción ^_^(se pone a cantar junto con sujey y claudia )

__

Mi vida es hermosa porque existes tu,

hermosos son mis días porque veo tu luz

llevas ese fuego que hay en mi corazón

para toda mi vida tu eres la razón....

yoh, lyserg, horo y chocolove:(aplaudiendo) que bonito cantan!!!

lyserg: +_+ hasta parecen un coro de ángeles

maria: gracias pero ya lo sabíamos jijii ^_____^

len: jajaja con esa voz tan fea y tan desentonada 

__

Es que tu cariño conmigo compartiste,

ya no estoy triste, no estoy triste

y a cambio de nada tu amor me diste,

ya no estoy triste, no estoy triste.

maria:_ como puedes decir eso...............a ver señorito perfeccionista.......cante usted solito.......para que enseñe a esta ignorante como se canta(todo lo dice con mucha ironía)

len:......///////////_///////////......esssste.......esta bien(se pone a cantar lo que restaba de la canción)

__

Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das..

felicidad, cada mañana al despertar

felicidad, desde ti y para siempre 

Los pajaritos cantan al verte sonreír

es que tu amor al mundo logras transmitir

Y aunque siento dolor por quienes no están mas

con tu sola presencia todo quedo atrás

"por siempre junto a ti "un día tu me dijiste

ya no estoy triste, no estoy triste

es que me enseñaste que el amor existe

ya no estoy triste, no estoy triste

Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das..

felicidad, cada mañana al despertar

felicidad, desde ti y para siempre 

pero lo mas extraño fue que mientras el cantaba muy concentrado. todos habían hecho silencio absoluto.........y maria miraba fijamente a len que estaba MUY sonrojado ....cuando termino.....el silencio volvió a reinar.....hasta

yoh: vaya! cantas muy bien!

horohoro: ......yo creo que le agarro el sentimiento a la canción .................en quien habrá estado pensando cuando cantaba......(mirada picarona)

len: /////////// yo no estaba pensando en nadie(pensando en maria).............solo que quería darle una lección a esa niña tonta.....

maria:__en quien habrá estado pensando ??_ no me has dado ninguna lección niño tiburón..............

len: no lo creo, ya que mi voz comparada a la tuya es mucho mejor

lyserg: _ eso no es verdad la voz de mi marita es mucho mejor que la tuya

maria: O___O desde cuando soy tu marita??????? 

len : eso solo lo dices porque te gusta maria

lyserg: /////////////// y sí me gusta ...........acaso tienes algún problema?

len:///////////////// nnnoo...........no me molesta para nada

maria: *//////////////////////* podrían dejar de hablar de eso

sujey: ya calmense..........mi amiga maria no es ningun objeto para que se la esten disputando

len: yo no me la disputo con nadie.......a mi **NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA** esa niña tonta..... yo solo quería que aceptara que yo le gane cantando(lo dijo de modo frio)

maria:(triste por dentro por lo que había dicho len) yo canto mejor niño tiburon 

len:(extrañado por el tono frio con que maria había hablado) y ahora como sabremos quien ganó??

claudia: nosotros votaremos

en la votacion quedaron empatados

len: supongo que se compadecieron de ti(refiriendose a maria)

maria: (lo miro fijamente a los ojos ) no tengos ganas de discutir contigo 

len:(vio en sus ojos tristeza y sintio que había hecho algo malo)

que te pasa?? te sientes mal? ( cambia su tono frio de voz por uno calido)

maria: no me pasa nada y no tengo porque decirte lo que estoy pensando....... no?

len:(bajo la mirada)

en lo que restó del viaje nadie hablo........maria se hacia la dormida y len estaba pensativo..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

por fin habian llegado ..........era un lugar muy hermoso.....estaba rodeado por montañas y nevados.......lo surcaba un rio de aguas cristalinas........el valle estaba como alfombrado por flores y el cielo era muy azul ..........despues de admirar el paisaje....se hospedaron en un hotel que tenia baños termales a pedido de yoh......maria seguia triste y len pensativo.............todos estaban en sus habitaciones descansando un poco..........hasta que

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en el cuarto de las tres chicas 

sujey: maria..........estas triste??

maria: la verdad un poco..........

claudia: dejame adivinar........es por len

maria: si..........porque el dijo que yo no le gustaba para nada.......me senti muy estupida porque me había ilusionado mucho con el........pero talvez sea mejor que lo sepa ahora para tratar de olvidarlo.......

claudia: no te pongas triste...........recuerda que tienes a lyserg ^_^

sujey: y el si acepto que tu le gustabas 

maria: si no saben como me gustaria quererlo a el así seria todo mas simple.......... pero a mi me gusta len

sujey: pero no es seguro que no le gustes a len porque no creo que el sea el tipo de persona que acepta sus sentimientos ............talvez podrias gustarle

claudia: ^^ tengo un plan para saber si le gustas.......... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en el cuarto de los shamanes

horohoro: hey len..........porque estas tan pensativo???

len: (lo ignora)..

chocolove: y a este le comio la lengua el raton o que??

yoh: ^_^ len necesito hablar contigo 

len:(sorprendido) de que?

yoh: ya lo sabras ^_^ jijiji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yoh y len estaban en en una salon con vista a los nevados

len : ahora si dime de que querias hablarme??

yoh: bueno, es que creo que se porque o mejor dicho por quien estas tan preocupado

len: 0///_///0 yo no estoy preocupado por nadie!!!!

yoh: es por maria verdad?.........no creo que sea bueno que escondas tus sentimientos .....puedes confiar en mi .......soy tu amigo^___^

len:.................................. esta bien te contare todo

len le cuenta a yoh la noche en que maria lo encontro llorando, lo abrazo.............y todo eso

yoh: si no te has dado cuenta maria se preocupa mucho por ti...........pero a la vez es una persona muy sensible.....aunque lo trate de esconder cuando pelea contigo.....

len: no se que es lo que siento por ella................y no entiendo porque esta triste o de mal humor

yoh: no estoy seguro pero.............yo creo que tu te exediste cuando peleaban.......especificamente cuando le dijiste que no te gustaba para nada

len: yo dije eso??? 

yoh: lo gritaste......... pero como tu dices que no sabes si te gusta...........para cuando te des cuenta...............lyserg va ha estar con ella ......el si acepto que ella le gustaba.........y siempre es muy amable con ella..........te gustaria que ellos estuvieran juntos???

len: ......................no........esa noche yo senti algo extraño......como una sensacion de tranquilidad, confianza.........senti que podia ser yo mismo con ella...............cuando veia su sonrisa me hacia olvidar todos mis problemas .........y.........aunque me cuesta decirlo me senti feliz mientras estuve en sus brazos u/////////u

yoh: entonces yo creo que te gusta mucho...........

len: crees que yo le guste?

yoh: no lo se..........pero creo que se siente comoda cuando esta contigo....habla con ella

len: si, hablare con ella............. pero que me dices tu de sujey???

yoh: ella me gusta........pero no se si yo a ella??

len: porque no pasas tiempo a solas con ella y asi lo averiguas

yoh: si estaba pensando en invitarla a pasear a caballo conmigo...........tengo una idea......jijij.........paseo en parejas.......asi tu hablas con maria........y le podemos decir a horo para que invite a claudia......^_^

len: es una buena idea.....pero ahora o mas tarde......(un poco impaciente)

yoh: en la tarde para ver el ocaso.......no te impacientes que ya falta poco jijijijiji

van a su habitacion y encuentran a horohoro y le dicen el plan......a horo le ENCANTA la idea(no le dijeron a chocolove porque estaba durmiendo) ............pero donde estaba lyserg

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lyserg toco la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. 

sujey:hola lyserg que te trae por aqui?

lyserg: quiero hablar con maria-dono.....estoy preocupado por ella

sujey: _vaya el plan de darle celos a len va ha funcionar a la perfeccion y nisiquiera tuve que llamar a lyserg el vino solito........_ si, ahora la llamo

sujey: maria!!!............... lyserg quiere hablar contigo

maria: si........... ya voy

claudia:(susurrando en el oido de maria) no olvides que tienes que hablar con el en la cafeteria

maria sale del cuarto y la dice a lyserg que mejor hablan en la cafeteria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la cafeteria........ 

lyserg: estoy preocupado........porque has estado tan triste??

maria: no tienes de que preocuparte..........fue una tonteria 

lyserg: ya veo....

maria: pero ...........gracias por preocuparte por mi.........me has hecho sentir mejor ^_^

lyserg: (mirandola a los ojos)no me agradezcas........... solo lo hize porque no soportaba verte triste(la abraza fuertemente )

lo que ellos no sabian era que unos ojos dorados llenos de confusion observaban todo esto

************************************************************************************************

QUE HARÁ LEN?? QUE SUCEDERA EN EL PASEO A CABALLO ???? QUE TIENE PLANEADO YOH CON SUJEY??? Y HORO Y CLAUDIA???? A MARIA LE GUSTA LYSERG???

HOLITAS !!!!!! ..este capitulo quedó casi todo romance y muy musical..y creo que no soy muy buena con ese tema T-Tsoy mejor para las payasadas ya se habran dado cuenta de que me ENCANTA gondwana si no han escuchado a este grupo se los recomiendo muchisimo bajense un mp3...porfavor denme ideas para las parejas y todo esobueno y como lo prometido es deudael concurso ha empezado(komachi con un microfono y en un escenario con muchas luces)

Komachi:probando ..dos . y aquí tenemos a los protagonistas de este concursoY LYSERG(chocolove no porque nadie lo pidio pobechito)

Publico aplaudiendo las fanaticas alocadas lanzandoles ropa interior

Hao:( con una peluca estilo african look) Hola a todas las chicas que van a tener la suerte de concursar por mi(sonrisa seductora) 

Lyserg: (amarrado ala silla para que no intente matar a hao)hola. necesito chicas fuertes que me ayuden a vengar la muerte de mis padres..

Komachi: ¬¬ (que raros son estos)ustedes son los que daran las reglas para el concurso.. a ver haoque deben hacer tus fanaticas????????

Hao: mejor dicho que no deben hacer(sonrisa seductora)(le cae un sujetador en la cabeza)

Komachi: PERVERTIDO!! Ò_Ó..en serio pues

Hao: ^_^ weno..solo tienen que decirme porque les gusto.y que me ofrecen si las escojotambién acepto poemas..

Komachi: ya lo saben.la respuesta mas creativa.es la que ganara.ahora tu lyserg.y además quería informarte que mi estrategia de marketing esta funcionando jijiji Mizaki-chan te envía un péndulo y muchos besitosy Maru Kazegami también quiere ser tu pareja y dice que te trataría muy bien ..provecho jeje

Lyserg: ^////////////_//////////////^ bueno se los agradezco mucho si ganan yo se los devuelvo los besitos ..y en cuanto al concurso yo digo lo mismo que hao

Hao: ò_ó ojiverde COPION.que diminuto eres

Komachi: ¬¬ ya tranquilisense lyserg que poca imaginación ..y tu hao ..ya es tiempo que renueves tus frases no?? 

Hao: si.pero seguro este detective fracasado se las va ha copiar -.

Lyserg: Ò_ó tu cállate asesino 

Komachi: CÁLLENSE !! sino ya no hago el concurso y hago un yaoi con ustedes dos

Hao y lyserg: (vomitando) NO POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Nos quedamos calladitos komachi-dono

Komachi:.así me gustabueno la forma de participar es mediante un review.ahí ponen (porque les gusta ese personaje y lo que ustedes ofrecen para ser su pareja me refiero a como los tratarían)..y si quieren pueden mandar mas de uno.a mas reviews mas oportunidad de ganar(ya parece concurso de tv¬¬) 

Llego la hora de contestar reviews..

****

Sujey: Hola amiga.gracias por decir que te gusto el fic.si y pronto pondré tus escenas con yoh.^-^

****

Andy-chan: gracias por tu review..y si puedes dame sugerencias para la parejitas jejeje

****

Sakura: weno espero que participes en el concursoy si no ganas igual sales ok..^_^

****

Maru Kazegami: que bien que te sientas identificada^-^.participa en el concurso^^ y no te preocupes que si no ganas te pongo como un espíritu que les hace bromas.jijiji

****

Teela: tienes razón tengo que poner cosas mas romanticas T_Ty trabajar bien la pareja horoclaudiay por lo de los besos.ya tengo planeado algo jejeje..pero si tienes alguna sugerencia o idea avísame porfis 

****

Gaby: gracias por tu review..espero que te haya gustado la postal que te envíe ^^ ..ah y sobre lo de claudia gabriela..si .creo que puede ser ..

****

Misaki-Chan: me alegra que te haya gustado chicaya te agreguey te deseo suerte en el concurso ^^.cualquier día hablamos pex .

Bueno pex CHAUSITO !!!! PARTICIPEN EN EL CONCURSO!!!!!! Y DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR T-T !!!!!!!! HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!!


	5. el paseo a caballo y el cielo estrellado

****

capitulo 5: el paseo a caballo y el cielo estrellado

len:(rojo de ira miraba a lyserg y maria)(se dirige hacia donde estaban ) ò_ó esto es una cafeteria..........y si van a estar tan cariñosos......vayan a otro sitio

maria:(se separa de lyserg y mira sorprendida a len)

lyserg: (molesto por la interrupcion). porque te metes en asuntos que no te incunben??

len: si me incunben porque tu estabas tratando de aprovecharte de maria .

lyserg: /// eso es mentira!! 

len: acaso quieres pelear???......

lyserg: ò_ó morphin!!......el ataque fantasmagorico del big ben!!

len: Ò__Ó BASON!! EL ATAQUE DE LA CUCHILLA DORADA!! 

Mientras ellos peleaban ..maria hablaba con sus amigas.

sujey: viste lo celoso que se puso len??? O.o

maria: U_U si................pero. 

claudia G: . sin peros tonta no ves que si le gustas ..ay maria quien te entiende???

maria: +_+ nisiquiera yo misma.........pero es que.. me parece que estuvo mal haber utilizado a lyserg.

sujey: u_u tienes razón..y parece que el también tiene sentimientos por ti lo mejor es que hables con lyserg y le digas que te gusta len

maria: sipero va ha ser dificil 

ese momento yoh y horo se acercan a ellas.........y maria se retira obviamente dandose cuenta que sobraba

yoh: sujey.............te gustaria ir a pasear en caballo conmigo ^___^

sujey: ^////^ .............sssssi.... aunque no se montar ...............

yoh: no te preocupes yo te enseño ^_^jijijiji....... iremos dentro de media hora

paralelamente a esto horo y claudia tambien estaban hablando

horo:^////^ essssste.....claudia.........

claudia G: ¬¬ que???

horo:^//////^ (nervioso)quieres ir a pase........te gustan los caba........sabes montar.....

claudia G: a ver..... de lo que pude entender.......si se montar y me gustan los caballos ......y es buena idea ir a pasear

horo: (sorprendido)O//////O .....e-eentonces nos vemos luego

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

maria sentada en una roca a la orilla del rio

maria: _porque todo es tan confuso.........primero yo pense que no le gustaba a len ...y......ahora talvez le guste......no lo se............y no creo que darle celos haya ayudado en algo.....tal vez ahora el piensa que a mi me gusta lysergy utilizar a lyserg tampoco fue buena idea fui demasiado egoista..no quiero herirlo ..el es perfecto siempre tan amable conmigo ..........mientras que len ...............es una persona egoista, arrogante, testaruda y nada amable..no se porque me gusta ..además yo se que el no es asi.......... solo lo aparenta......... en realidad es una persona muy sensible y dulce.......... _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lyserg y len por fin se aburrieron de pelear...........len estaba con yoh y lyserg había ido a descansar

yoh: len ....vas ha ir a pasear en caballo??

len:(molesto) no lo se talvez vaya solo.........que ella vaya con lyserg...........parece que ese afeminado le gusta.....

yoh: no ganas nada con esa actitud.......pero..........donde esta maria??

len : ..........seguro con ese estupido niño ingles

en ese momento se acercan lyserg, horo y chocolove

lyserg: yoh has visto a maria??

yoh: no.......yo tambien me preguntaba donde estaba

lyserg: ya le pregunte a sus amigas y no saben donde esta

en ese momento sin que nadie se de cuenta len se va.y talvez nisiquiera el se dio cuenta .casi caminaba inconsciente.

horo: ^^ ya vamos a ir pasear en caballo????

chocolove: QUE!! PORQUE NO ME DIJERON!..........T_T

yoh: porque estabas durmiendo........quieres ir??

chocolove: POR SUPUESTO!! ROCINANTE Y YO LES ENSEÑAREMOS COMO SE MONTA(se pone un traje y sombrero de vaquero) ademas asi rescatare a la damisela en peligro(claudia) del malvado comisario loroloro.........

horo:(con una venita en la frente) ya no te soporto.........koloro!! posesion de objetos!!! espada de hielo!!!!

chocolove:(sale volando) aaaaaaaaaayayayyyyyyy

yoh: eso debio doler jijijiji ^__^

lyserg: ire a buscar a maria.............

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yoh, sujey, horo, claudia y chocolove salen a pasear

mientras tanto maria seguia en el mismo lugar viendo el atardecer...........

maria: _mejor ya no pienso nada.....porque me estoy confundiendo mas .......de lo unico que estoy segura es de que len me gusta y de que tengo que hablar con lyserg.y decirle que lo quiero solo como amigo ........._

__

maldicion!!olvide mi impermeable......y esta empezando ha hacer frio.........pero no quiero regresar todavia....hasta que ordene mis ideas

¿?: maria......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yoh, sujey, chocolove, claudia G y horohoro estaban montados en un caballo cada uno (excepto por chocolove XD).......a sujey le dieron el mas manso ya que no sabia montar.....y a chocolove le dieron un burrito .. 

chocolove :^_^ con mi burrito tabalero voy camino a belen.....si me ven....si me ven.........

claudia G: jijijijijijijij que patetico te ves asi

chocolove :TT___TT no seas cruel conmigo............ andale rocinante (el burrito todavia no avanzaba)....(horo le da una patada y el burro va corriendo como loco) so caballito ay madre ............ AUXILIO!!!!!!

Claudia G: jajajajajajajaja.......... horo vamos a ayudarlo.............

horo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA......esta bien.............

se retiran y dejan solos a yoh y sujey

yoh: vamos sujey subete al caballo

sujey: es que no alcanzo T__T

yoh: (la carga y la pone en la silla del caballo)^_^

sujey: ^/////^...........gracias yoh...........

yoh: no tienes de que ...............vamos a cabalgar cerca a la catarata....

sujey: ^_^ si...........pero vamos lento porque me da miedo......

yoh: no te preocupes.....no permitire que te pase nada

sujey:^///////////^

se dirigen a la catarata.......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto maria..............

maria: (sorprendida)que haces aqui?? como me encontraste??

len: (nervioso)Y-yo no te estaba buscando......solo decidi salir a caminar.....

maria: ya veo(un poco decepcionada).............que bonito atardecer verdad????

len: si.......es muy hermoso(se sienta al lado de maria)

maria:(temblando por el frio ) las flores, el rio y el ocaso todo es tan perfecto........no se porque pero cada dia encuentro mas maravillosa la naturaleza......ademas cuando la observo encuentro tranquilidad y me ayuda a ordenar mis ideas......

len: yo tambien siento eso por la naturaleza.........pero de lo que mas disfruto es ver las estrellas......yo siempre he creido que ellas estan ahi para guiar a las personas .......................tienes frio??

maria:(esto es imposible len tao siendo amable y abierto conmigo......debo estar soñando) no mucho(tiritando mas)

len:(se saca su abrigo azul y se lo pone a maria)

maria: pero ........ahora tu tendras frio 

len: no te preocupes......... soy un shaman muy fuerte y no siento frio

maria: ^////^ bueno gracias...... 

los dos contemplan el atardecer y guardan un silencio un poco incomodo(los dos rojitos)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

claudia y horohoro se aburrieron de buscar a chocolove.......pero luego se dieron cuenta de que se habian perdido.........

claudia G: _ PENSE QUE SABIAS POR DONDE IBAMOS!!

horohoro: ........lo siento mucho claudita......^_^

claudia G: ¬¬ y ahora como vamos a regresar al hotel??

horohoro: eso lo pensamos luego........ahora hay que disfrutar el paisaje(n/a: y vaya que era un hermoso paisaje.había un lago de color azul verdoso con flores de loto flotando sobre su superficie).....

claudia G: _ te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera........

horohoro: ^_^te ves mas bonita cuando te molestas......

claudia G: ·//////· 

horo: hay que bajarnos para caminar.....y ver el atardecer

claudia G: bueno.

horo:(dandole la mano a claudia para que baje)

claudia G : yo puedo bajar sola........(pero al momento de bajar pisa mal y cae encima de horohoro

horo: O/////////_////////O 

claudia G: ·/////////_////////· lo siento.....(se levanta.......pero en eso le duele el tobillo)

horo:^////////////^ estas bien???

Claudia G: creo que me torci el tobillo......

horo: puedes caminar?

claudiaG:(intentando caminar) creo que no.....

horo: entonces hay que observar el atardecer y luego te llevare al hotel......

claudia G: pero si no sabemos donde estamos??

horo: no te preocupes, koloro encontrara el hotel....

claudia G: _ porque no me lo dijiste antes???

horo: esque................... queria que estuvieramos juntos un rato........^_^

claudia G: /////////

horo: (pone su mano en el hombro de claudia) ^//////^ no te molestes conmigo......

claudia G: ó//////ò (sin querer apoya su cabeza en el hombro de horo)

horo: claudia

claudia G: (mirandolo) que..

sus caras estaban muy cerca.....los dos se miran a los ojos.....y horo se empieza a acercarsus labios estaban a micromilimetros de distancia ....y cuando estaban a punto de besarse.........

chocolove: claudita ......te vine a rescatar del malvado jotojoto

horo y claudia se separan..........a horo le sale una venita en la frente...

horohoro: (furioso) ahora vas a ver mono descerebrado...sin ofender a los monos

chocolove: (corriendo porque horo lo perseguia) tranquilo jotojoto.....te voy a echar la maldicion de caleta caletilla

horo:(seguia furioso) koloro....posesiona esta tablilla......ESPADA DE HIELO!!

chocolove: ayyyyyyyyyyy no te esponjes pue` hombre 

claudia G:_que mala suerte que justo en ese momento chocolove se apareciera.......... pero de todos modos es muy divertida la forma en que pelean_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sujey e yoh ya habian llegado a la catarata..y estaban comiendo unos postres que yoh habia comprado en la cafeteria.....

sujey: que rico.. 

yoh: si ^_^

sujey: .........que lindos colores tiene el cielo....

yoh: si.jijijiji

sujey: ¬¬ de que te ries??????

Yoh: de nada .yo quería decirte que..^/////////^ yo......queria decirte(_que me gustas_) si te gusto el postre???

sujey:(decepcionada) si......ya te lo dije ...... estuvo delicioso.....

en ese momento sujey e yoh se miran a los ojos por un largo rato como si quisieran saber que piensa el otro.....

sujey: yoh que estas escuchando????????....

yoh:...... estaba escuchando una de mis canciones favoritasquieres que te preste 

sujey: (se pone los audifonos) ya entiendo porque siempre los usas..............son muy comodos...... y la cancion es muy bonita(sujey decide escucharla con yoh poniendo sus audifonos de modo que ambos escucharan la cancion)

__

"Tu, amor, mi vida

estoy amandote

tu sol, me alumbra

para darte calor

Este mundo esta esperándote

en tu sonrisa, mi corazon se llena hoy

mi cariño eres la razón

de todo lo bendito que hay aqui

no habrá fuerza que sea capaz

hoy Dios esta contigo

para siempre, para amarte

busco siempre en tí

Ay dulce esperanza

te quiero desde siempre

ya no puedo estar sin tí, no no no

Y te doy todo mi amor

y quiero todo tu amor

Y te doy todo mi amor

y quiero todo tu amor

Te miro y veo todo

con tanta nitidez

tu Dios es el de todos

Dulce Esperanza!

Y te doy todo mi amor

y quiero todo tu amor

Y te doy todo tu amor

y quiero todo tu amor"

cuando termino la cancion ...........hubo unos largos segundos de silencio.............hasta que.....

yoh: sujey.......^/////_////////^...............me gustas

sujey: ^//////////^

yoh se acerca lentamente a sujey y le da un tierno beso en los labios............... mientras sujey sentia que el corazon se le iba a salir de lo rapido que le latia.........y luego yoh la mira a los ojos........pero entonces sujey le coge el rostro y le da otro beso...... y luego se quedan abrazados

yoh:^//////^ supongo que eso significa que yo tambien te gusto....

sujey: claro!tont-

yoh la besa nuevamente antes de que termine de hablar .....solo que esta vez el beso fue mas largo y mas apasionado.....tanto que tuvieron que separarse porque les faltaba el aire

yoh: .........................quieres ser mi novia???^_^ 

sujey: yo acepto........pero no creo que la familia Asakura lo apruebe....... ya que yo no soy shaman

yoh: no me importa si ellos no lo aprueban...... 

en ese momento sujey lo besa denuevo........ y despues de besarse miles de veces mas(n/a: que resistencia seguro que les duele los labios)....deciden regresar al hotel a descansar y contarle a todos la noticia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

paralelamente a estoen un lugar cercano a la casa de maria se encontraba hao que había decidido acampar en el jardín ya que tenia sospechas de que ellas sabian la ubicación de los shamanes. 

¿?: heychico esta prohibido que acampes ahí

hao: y quien lo prohibe?????

¿?: ahí hay un letrero que dice PROHIBIDO ACAMPAR ¬¬ acaso estas ciego??

Hao: ò_ó como te atreves a hablarme así .que diminuta eres..

¿?: ¬¬claro que soy diminuta .si tengo solo 5 años

hao: (gota de 10 litros aprox) .

Hermana mayor de ¿?: hermanita.. quien es la persona que te esta molestando????

¿?: es un chico muy raro que quiere acampar en nuestro jardín 

hao: (caida estilo anime) raro???

Hermana de ¿?: tienes razón.nunca había visto a alguien tan pobre que se vista con su sabana..

Hao:(gota de 5 galones aprox): ES UN PONCHO HUMANA TONTA!!!!!!

Hermana de ¿?: ò.ó y encima de raro malcriado .es tan pobre que quiere acampar en nuestro jardín.

Hao: (con una venita en la frente) YO SOY EL GRAN HAO ASAKURA Y YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA

Hermana de ¿?: ¬¬ si..pero esta es mi casa y no necesito que un loco este adornando mi jardín principal..además porque escogiste justo mi casa?????

Hao: estoy buscando a las chicas que viven al costado de tu casa.pero parece que no hay nadiepor eso he decidido quedarme a esperarlas ..

Hermana de ¿?: O.O eres amigo de maria??????

Hao: no exactamente

Hermana de ¿?: hubieras empezado por ahí.lo siento por llamarte loco..maria es mi amiga y si la conoces ..puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras esperas

Hao: prefiero acampar..

Hermana de ¿?: hace mucho frio y te puedes enfermar..

¿?: si , mi hermana tiene razón .pasa(la pequeña lo empuja hacia dentro de la casa)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto lyserg estaba buscando a maria.. y a la vez estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido.lyserg no era tonto .y sabia que a maria él no le gustaba.. ahora también sabia que a len también le gustaba ella.y que el quedaba sobrandopensaba esto mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijohasta que..

¿?: oye fijate por donde caminas????

Lyserg: lo siento mucho señorita.

¿?: esta bien no te preocupes..(al ver el chico tan atractivo con el que había tropezado se sonroja un poco) ^//^ y como te llamas???

Lyserg: me llamo lyserg

¿?: ^_^ mucho gusto..mi nombre es Nomiki..estas hospedado en este hotel????

Lyserg: si..tu también verdad????

Nomiki: si.quede para encontrarme hoy con unas amigas ..y no las encuentro por ningún lado.estoy preocupadasujey me dijo que las esperara y

Lyserg: O.O eres amiga de sujey????

Nomiki: clarodesde la escuela primaria y también de claudia G y maria ^-^

Lyserg: entonces no te preocupes ..que yo he venido con ellaspero la verdad no se donde se han metido justo las estaba buscando..vamos a ver si las encontramos???

Nomiki: no.ve tu.yo estoy un poco cansada

Lyserg: ^_^ entonces yo me quedo acompañandote .. si no te molesta ..

Nomiki: al contrario.gracias ^////^ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

maria y len seguian sentados cerca del rio.

Len: te gusta lyserg????

Maria: O_O .la verdad es que noel es muy amable y dulce pero lamentablemente lo quiero como amigo..aunque a veces pienso que si me gustara el todo seria mas simplepor que lo preguntas?????

Len: O//////////O yo.solo curiosidad

Maria: ya veo..mira ya esta anocheciendo

Len: y el cielo se esta llenando de estrellas..

Maria: tienes frio verdad??

Len: No! No tengo frio..acaso te olvidas que soy un shaman y además uno muy fuer-

Maria: (antes de que len termine de hablar se quita el abrigo) acercate len .(utiliza el abrigo como manta para ambos)

Len: *///////-//////*(antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta estaba abrazando a maria)

Maria: ^/////_/////^

Maria se apoya en su hombro y él le empieza a acariciar el cabellosus corazones comienzan a latir mas fuerte 

*************************************************************************************************

HOLAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo siento mucho de veras .he estado en examenes finales y por eso me he demorado ..pero ahora que estoy de vagaciones jijiji =) voy a poner el siguiente capitulo en menos de una semana ^^..espero que les haya gustado este capitulo T_T.me quedo extremadamente largo bueno las personas que ganaron el concurso ya lo saben XDDDDD pero quiero hacer la ceremonia de premiacion ^-^(komachi aparece en un escenario con muchas luces y con lyserg y hao en el centro)

Komachi: bueno..ahora lyserg y hao nos daran el nombre de las ganadoras 

Lyserg: ^/////^ bueno..a mi me gustó mucho el poema de norma y el acrostico de misaki-chan..y no se por cual decidirme

Komachi: bueno mi querido shinji ikari(le digo así porque esta igual de traumado)es declarado empateademás ya le puse el nombre Nomiki..

Lyserg: ^^ Que bonito nombre!!!

Hao: - no es justo a este afeminado le mandan poemas y acrosticos y a mi ni siquiera uno.que diminutas son ..

Lyserg: eso es porque eres el malo de la serie ASESINO!!! Ò_ó 

Komachi: =P pero a ti te han mandado un implante de cabello jejeje 

Hao: bueno entonces me quedo con sakura y con Gimena-chan 

Komachi: pero que nombre le pongo????? X_X*

Hao: ¬¬tu eres la escritora que me preguntas a mi????

Komachi: *-* bueno .me ayudan a leer los reviews???????.

Lyserg: esta bien..

Hao: ¬¬ tengo mejores cosas que hacer 

Komachi: estas seguro????porque yo tengo a fifi (espíritu de fuego) encerrado en una jaula ..y si no lees los reviews conmigo no le doy de comer su racion de x-laws 

Hao : GRRRR MALDITA!! Ò_Ó

Komachi: lyserg empieza.pero primero DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!XD

Lyserg: es de** misaki-chan** *//////////* mi esclava personal??????

Komachi: ^^U felicidades lyserg

Hao: es de **sakura **y dice que soy un bombom 80

Komachi: hola sakura.mandame sugerencias para el nombre del personaje porfis T_T

Lyserg: sigue **norma** gracias por el poema ^/////////^ te quedo muy lindo 

Komachi: ahora sigue **andy chan** hola chicaespero que te haya gustado el capitulo .utilize tu consejo espero que tengas mas jijiji

Hao: de ahí sigue **Gimena-chan** objeto de posesion????? No .te usaría como objeto de afeccion (sonrisa seductora)

Komachi: bueno **Sujey** quiero que sepas que siempre te obligaria que me mandes reviews MUAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Hao: **Kathy Asakura de Tao **abrazos y besotes?????? @_@

Komachi: el de mi amiguita **Gaby**deseo concedido ;) por lo de la G y el ultimo es de **Kagome **me alegro que te haya gustado el fic XD y por lo de tu prima ..deseo concedido 

Hao: ò_Ó ahora devuelveme mi espíritu de fuego 

Komachi:esta bien

Hao: fifi .espero que esa loca no te haya hecho nada

Komachi: ^^ al contrario te lo he adiestrado .fifi dame la pata..fifi haste el muertito 

Hao: tu premio fifi(le tira a marco y a la doncella jeanne)

BUENO PEX ESO ES TODO POR HOY .CHAUSITO!!!!!!!!MANDEN REVIEWS PORFIS T_T!!!!!!!!!!

__


	6. los baños termales

****

Capitulo 6 : los baños termales

Len seguia abrazando a una maria en estado de shock (n/a:^^U)y aunque ninguno decia una palabra el silencio no era incomodo al contrario era como si el hecho de estar abrazados cada uno sintiendo como el corazón se les salia del pecho y la respiracion se volvia agitada lo dijera todo..

maria: ya es tarde......y tengo sueño ñ_ñ(acurrucandose en el hombro de len)

len: *////////////////* (pensando que lo que maria queria decir era que queria dormir con el)

maria: porque pones esa cara?? acaso no quieres ???

len: O///////////////////////_/////////////////////////////O

maria:(demasiado inocente que recien se dio cuenta y se suelta del abrazo) /////////////////// QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS PENSANDO........YO ME REFERIA A IR AL HOTEL a dormir CADA UNO EN SU CUARTO...........PERVERTIDO!(saca su bate de beisbol y le da un golpe en la cabeza) 

len: O////////O AUCHH!!....................essste mejor ya vamos al hotel

maria:_ pero antes quita esa cara de pervertido que todavia tienes ....(n/a: T.T como soy buena para arruinar un momento romantico)

len y maria regresaron al hotel pero lo que ellos no sabian era que ya era MUY tarde y los demas (horo, claudiaG, sujey, yoh y chocolove) estaban muy preocupados.......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras lyserg y nomiki estaban sentados en una banca en el jardín del hotel el cual estaba especialmente hermoso en esa época porque los arboles de cerezo y los de jazmin habian florecido..y la combinacion de los colores rosado y blanco hacian de este un lugar realmente idilico .

Nomiki: disculpa si te incomoda lo que te voy a preguntar pero acaso estas triste????

Lyserg: (sorprendido por la pregunta) yo..solo estoy un poco confundido(forzando una sonrisa)

Nomiki: sou ka (ya veo).se que todavia no nos conocemos bienme gustaria que llegaramos a ser buenos amigos ^_^_ la verdad mas que eso _.y a contarnos nuestros problemas.

Lyserg: (mirando los hermosos ojos celestes de nomiki y a la vez sorprendido) .a mi también me gustaria 

Nomiki: ^////^(sonrojada porque lyserg la estaba mirando a los ojos y eso la ponia MUY nerviosa) no tienes de que..(le da una palmada en la espalda) ahora levanta ese animo ..que nada ganas estando deprimido .^_^

Lyserg:^__^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la casa de la vecina de maria

hermana de ¿?: bueno yo me llamo sayuri y la enanita cabezona se llama sadako ..y tu como te llamas ?????

sadako: . NO SOY ENANITA CABEZONA!!!!!!

Hao: ¬¬ hao 

Sadako: mojojojo XDDD

Sayuri: jejeje tienes hambre hao?????

Hao: ¬¬ no (su estomago hace sonidos)..tal vez un poco

Sayuri: ^^U jejejeje.hermanita traele algo

Sadako: siempre yo ó_ó 

Sayuri: creo que habrá que lavar tu sabana porque esta muy sucia quitatela para que la ponga a la lavadora 

Hao: O.ó YA TE DIJE QUE ES UN PONCHO!!!!!!!

Sayuri: si si ..loquesea (le quita el poncho a hao y se sonroja al ver su cuerpo TAN musculoso ) ^/////^

Sadako: (que traia galletas y leche..se asombra al ver a hao semidesnudo y a su hermana con su poncho )u_u lo siento por interrumpir..que estaban haciendo????

Hao: NO ESTAS INTERRUMPIENDO NADA!!!!!(le quita las galletas y empieza a comer como un cerdo) 

Sayuri: #////////# yo solo iba a meter a la lavadora su sabana o loquesea..pobrecito parece que no había comido en días

Hao: (que ya se había terminado las galletas y la leche) ..devuelveme mi poncho que tengo frio ¬¬

Sayuri: no seas asqueroso no ves que esta cochino.si quieres yo te presto una pijama.. 

Hao: ¬¬ pero yo soy hombre..

Sayuri: anda ..no me había dado cuenta jijijijijiji (sarcasticamente)

Sadako: ningún hombre vive con nosotras así que es eso o duermes desnudo XD

Hao: -_- que me queda 

Sayuri: (dandole un camison rosado a hao) creo que esto te servira jejeje

Hao entra al baño para cambiarse de ropa y sale con el camison rosado que mostraba sus piernas ^^UUU

Sayuri y sadako: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!!!!!!!!

Hao: ¬¬ malditas humanas

Sayuri: señorita hao paseme su ropa sucia porfavor (conteniendo la risa)

Hao: (con una venita en la frente) grrrr _tragame tierra_

Sayuri: ya es tarde bueno sadako muestrale su habitacion a la señorita XD

Sadako conduce a hao hacia una pequeña habitacion 

Hao : ¬¬ seguro esta es tu habitacion 

Sadako: no porque???

Hao: porque eres igual de diminuta ¬¬

Sadako: Ò_Ó CÁLLATE AFEMINADO !!!!!

Hao: grrrrr ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO !!!!!

Sayuri: (aparece en el cuarto) ó_ó que tanta bulla hacen ?????

Sadako: T.T me esta molestando..

Hao: ¬¬ ella empezo :P 

Sayuri: - bueno hao creo que ya estas grandecito como para estar peleando con una niña .ya duermete ..hasta mañana 

Sayuri y su hermana se retirany hao se recuesta en su futon pensando en que había pasado el día mas vergonzoso de su vida

Sayuri estaba a punto de lavar la ropa de haoy de pronto se sonroja al recordar su cuerpo tan musculosoy se sonroja aun mas al darse cuenta de que su ropa tenia un olor muy varonil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cuando len y maria habian regresado.............todos ya sabian lo de yoh y sujey (incluyendo a lyserg y nomiki)

nomiki: hola maria^-^

maria: hola amiguita (se dan un abrazo)

claudiaG : la pobre estaba esperandonostodo por la culpa de cierta persona ¬¬

sujey: T.T lo siento ..me olvide que habiamos quedado en encontrarnos .

Nomiki: no te preocupes ..felizmente me encontré con lyserg ^^ 

horohoro:.....len .........y ustedes donde han estado??

len:*/////////*

maria:*///////*

maria: esssste.........estaba en la orilla del rio.....viendo el atardecer......y luego el cielo estrellado......

claudia G: sola???

len: no............*///////* yo estaba con ella

todos (menos maria y len):O_O QUE!!!

Claudia G: ehem.cambiando de tema........sujey e yoh son novios 

len y maria: O_______O!!!!

len: yoh.......vaya que eres rapido.....

maria: que buena noticia..........ustedes se ven muy bien juntos.......^_^

claudiaG :ha sido un dia muy agitado........sujey , maria, nomiki vamos a los baños termales.......

sujey: buena idea......

maria y nomiki: vamos

(se retiran y en el camino se cuentan lo que les paso a cada una en la tarde.......)

horohoro: porque no vamos tambien???......y asi las espiamos ^^

yoh: si vamos...............pero no creo que sea buena idea espiarlas

len:........

todos aceptaron 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

las chicas en los baños termales.........

maria: me alegro mucho por ti sujey ^___^

sujey: gracias............pero a ti no te fue tan mal ^_^

maria: tienes razon..............y a claudia tampoco.....

claudia: +////////+ ya dejen de hablar de esas cosas..........nomiki y que te parece nuestro amigo lyserg??????..

nomiki: ^////////^..el es muy amable ycreo que me gusta

maria: (con corazoncitos en los ojos)..se verian tan lindos juntos ..

sujey: ahora voy a tener tiempo para darles una ayudadita jijiji

maria , claudia G y nomiki: O/////////O a que te refieres??

sujey: bueno........ya se me ocurrieron algunas ideas.........como hacer una fiesta de pijamas ahora

maria: O_o puede ser.........pero no quiero jugar twister ni verdad o castigo .....

nomiki: yo tampoco -_-

claudia: ............bueno creo que no tengo opcion...... -_-

sujey: ahora pueden llamarme "cupido sujey"(con una pose estilo sailor moon).......^_^

a maria , nomiki y a claudia les salio una gotita en la cabeza y luego cayeron estilo anime

maria: =_= yo creo que estar con yoh te esta afectando..

claudia: seguro ya le dio a probar de sus hierbas ·_·

nomiki: ^^UUU

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en un ambiente al costado de las chicas estaban los shamanes(el espacio de hombres y mujeres estaba separado solo por una pared)

chocolove: quieren escuchar mi nueva broma?

los demas: NO!!

chocolove: que hace una hormiguita cuando ya cruzo el jardin????

los demas: que??

chocolove: pasa a primer grado..........

los demas se quedan en silencio total y deciden ignorar a chocolove

chocolove: quieren otro chiste???

los demas: NO POR FAVOR!!

chocolove: T_T 

horohoro: mejor pensemos en como espiar a las chicas(mirada picara)

len: ..........eres un tonto porque si te descubren ..............

chocolove: ò_ò te dejaran como guacamole........

yoh: jijiji

lyserg: .........(pensativo)

horohoro: yo creo que lyserg tambien se apunta ^^

lyserg: ...........mejor no.........seria una falta de respeto......acaso no te han enseñado modales??

horohoro: _ todos son unos gallinas........cocoroco-cocoroco

len: yo no soy ningun gallina......esta bien te ayudare..........

chocolove : y yo tambien......

lyserg: yo tambien.........pero solo para controlarlos

yoh:..........emm.......bueno que me queda jijijiji

horo: bien que quieres jejeje ...........Koloro!!! has un agujero en la pared

Koloro: kukuruku(supongo que en su idioma significa "esta bien" o algo asi)

horo: yo sere el primero en mirar.........(mirada todavia mas pervertida)

yoh: horo que te pasa?

horo: O////////////////////////////O...............creo que estoy en el cielo...........

len: yo tambien quiero ver quitate..................................O////////////////////////////////O

y asi todos vieron por el agujero incluso yoh y lyserg.............les gusto tanto el panorama que se empezaron a pelear por ver en el agujero

lyserg: . es mi turno!!.MORPHIN!!!

len :. no........... me toca a mi BASON!!!!

choco: lo siento cuates.......... pero es el mío MIC!!!!!

yoh: AMIDAMARU!!!!(n/a: esto si que es extraño yoh peleando -_- creo que yo también fume de su marijuana jejejee)

horo: KOLORO!!!

Y ellos comenzaron a pelear .lanzando sus ataques mas fuertes XDDDD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto las chicas............

sujey: O.o por que hay tanta bulla?????

claudia: no......se...........pero se escucha cerca

nomiki: parece como una jauria de perros peleando o algo así 

maria: no sienten como si alguien estuviera observando..........

en eso escuchan un gran ruido y la pared se cae de tanto que peleaban lo shamanes................y todos se ven desnudos.....

chicas: O//////////////////////O (buscan su toalla para cubrirse)

maria: //////////////////// con que nos estaban espiando.................

nomiki: */////////////////*(tan impresionada que no puede ni hablar)

sujey://////////////////// no me esperaba eso de ti yoh.............son unos pervertidos..............y acaso no piensan cubrirse???

los chicos que todavia estaban en estado de shock reaccionan y se cubren sus partes....

shamanes: O//////////////////////O

claudia: U_U(con una venita en la frente) ahora conoceran el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor........ 

las chicas sacan cada una su bate de beisbol y martillo, piedra(todo lo que estuviera a mano etc) y les pegan tan fuerte que los shamanes salen volando estilo equipo rocket......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

las chicas ya en su cuarto..

maria: =/////////= que verguenza......que nos hayan visto desnudas

claudia: pero al menos nosotras tambien los vimos XDD........

nomiki: @///////@ fue traumatizante.

sujey:........yo no estaba lista para ver eso.......@/////@

maria: yo tampoco.....pero bien que te gusto sujey ..ademas es tu novio....y de todos modos lo ibas a ver pero en cambio nosotras U-U......

claudia G: si................. nosotras ni siquiera somos sus novias......_

maria: _ y lo peor es que no nos piden disculpas.........

nomiki: yo creo que ellos también se traumaron O.ô 

claudia: supongo que ya no habra pijamada

sujey:no.........pero puede ser otro dia jijiji ^_^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto ellos

horo: estan furiosas T_T

yoh: T_T sujey se molesto conmigo

lyserg: T_T creo que no les gusto que las vieramos.......y tampoco les gusto vernos 

chocolove: vamos no se desanimen T.T

horo: y tu que opinas len??

len: . todo es por tu culpa....................

horo: no vas a decir que no te gusto.............ademas valio la pena ^////^

len: /////////////////// .........grrrrrr.......CALLATE INDIO LOCO!!

lyserg: creo que les debemos unas disculpas..U_U....

yoh: si.......creo que debemos hacer eso

ellos se dirigen al dormitorio de las chicas................ellas abren la puerta.....

horo: T_T ...........lo sentimos.............ya no volvera a ocurrir

claudia:. creen que con eso es suficiente??????

yoh: si entendemos...............pero de veras lo sentimos. T.T(poniendo cara de cocker spaniel XD).........................

chocolove:les contare un chiste tan bueno que nos perdonaran...........Que dice un toro gay cuando se ve al espejo????...............estoy hecha un vaca.........

todos con la gotita en la cabeza y se ponen de color blanco 

sujey: ..............los perdonaremos...................solo con una condicion..............

lyserg: cual????

maria: ....................les daremos un "pequeño castigo"..................y tambien queremos que nos ayuden a convertirnos en shamanes

ellos: O_____O!!!!!!!!!!

*************************************************************************************************

HOLAS!!!!!!!!! Queridos lectoresespero que les haya gustado bueno se que la idea de los baños termales es muy común U_U pero se me ocurrio ponerla porque siempre me quedaba picona que en los animes solo era una persona la que se ganaba con el panorama^^ y .por eso decidi que seria divertido que todos se vieran *-* ..en cuanto al nombre de la chica para hao se me ocurrio ponerle sayuri XDD(espero que les guste a sakura y a paulina-chan).y a su hermanita le puse sadako igual que la niña malhecha de el aro version japonesa jejeje(le puse así porque va ha ser una verdadera pesadilla para el pobre de hao)el lunes.vi el aro version japonesa..y me dio 1000 veces mas mello que la version americana ..hasta ahora estoy traumada MAMI!! T.T..para el siguiente capitulo tengo demasiadas ideas por eso ustedes me van a ayudar a decidirme por una XDDDDDD

A.que se efectuen los "pequeños castigos" de los shamanes(pobechitos T.T)

B.que se sienten en una fogata a contar historias de terror o a ver la pelicula el aro version japonesa^^

C.que regresen a la casa de maria para encontrarse con hao, sadako y sayuri 

bueno si quieren pueden votar por dos..ej: que los castiguen y luego cuentan historias de terror 

hoy nos acompañan todos los shamanes para leer los reviews jijijiji^^U

hao: ò_ó grrrr humana tonta PORQUE SIEMPRE ME HACES PASAR EL RIDICULO !!!!!

komachi: T.T es que es muy divertido jijiji XDDDD

hao: GRRRRR FIFI!!!!!

Yoh: ya tranquilo hao.jijiji

Hao: de que te ries??

Yoh: jijijij es que sigues con el camison rosado

Horo: señorita hao xD 

Lyserg: con razón hay tantos yaoi con el u_u

Komachi: ehem_pero los yaoi con hao son muy buenos_

Hao: te escuche.

Komachi: ^//^es de mala educación meterse en la mente de otras personas _ ._pero mejores son los de lenxhoro._

Hao: U_U que malos gustos

Komachi: sal de mi mente ...!!!!!!!! 

Len: mi oreja me esta ardiendo ¬¬

Hao: jejeje 

Komachi: bueno empezamos con los reviewsel primero es de **lorena=P**..que dice que la ponga con hao.lo siento mucho.pero como no participaste en el concursono puedo..además lo ganaron otras personas pero sientete identificada con el personaje que se lo dedico a todas las fanaticas de hao ^^

Hao: a las miles y millones que hay 

Komachi: ya no te creasahora sigue **Andy -chan **hola chicatu consejo talvez lo use pero luego XDDDy una pregunta cuando continuas tu fic????..espero que pronto ^^

Len: ese es el fic .donde ana no me hace caso 

Komachi: si pero no te pongas triste que aquí estoy yo para consolarte tibu-ren

Len: *///////* oye tu eres la escritoraademás maria se pondria celosa.

Komachi: ò_ó a maria la mato .y me quedo contigo xDDD..el sgt es de **paulina-chan** bueno espero que te guste el nombrey si puedes mandame sugerencias para el personaje..^-^

Hao: ella es la que me dice Haito no ????

Komachi: sip.ahora sigue **misaki-chan **gracias por decir que te gusto..y porfis mandame sugerencias para la pareja nomiki+lyserg^^

Lyserg: ^////////^ gracias por los abrazoscomo mataron a mis padres hace tiempo no recibia uno T.T

Hao: jajaja que loser.

Lyserg: tu los mataste ..maldito ahora cobrare venganza

Komachi: -tranquilos porfavorse matan luego de que lea los reviews ok??. 

Hao y lyserg: hai..

Komachi: **norma** te manda un acrostico..^^..

Lyserg: ^//////^ gracias esta muy bonito.

Komachi: mmmmmm..a ver..**Kathy Asakura de Tao**..dice que puede consolar a lyserg..vota por alguna de las opciones para el siguiente capitulo porfish

Lyserg: O/////O

Komachi: **Maru Kazegami **.la idea de el espíritu travieso.me parece muy buena te voy a poner cuando ellos regresen del viaje ^^ .seras de mucha ayuda para las parejitas jejeje

Len: ¬¬ claro todo para hacernos la vida imposible a nosotros

Komachi: es uno de mis pasatiempos jejeje .bueno SI eres tuespero que te este gustando lo que hago con tu personaje XD

Hao: todo para torturarme y ponerme en ridiculo T.T

Komachi: ya no seas infantil¬¬..bueno si quieres puedes ser sadako XDpara ese personaje tengo demasiadas ideas por ejemplo te imaginas a hao de su niñero *-* jejeje

Hao: yo creo que has fumado con yoh 

Yoh: y de la buena ^-^ 

Komachi: yo no fumo tu juana marijuana yoh ..bueno sigue **Teela**.que les manda regalitos 

Shamanes: WIIIIIIIIIIIIPI!!!!!!!! 

Komachi: para yoh un Cd

Yoh: ^^ de quien ????

Komachi: emmmmmde bob

Yoh: ^_^ .ahora tengo mi colección completa XD

Komachi: para horo ropa nueva para que este mas atractivo 

Horo: GRACIAS.HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TENGO ROPA NUEVA ..PORQUE SOY POBRE T.T 

Komachi: para len un sueter extra

Len: *///////* gracias

Komachi: para hao un telescopio.

Hao: que bien ahora podre ver mejor las estrellas ^_^

Komachi: para lyserg un péndulo portatil

Lyserg: WEEEEEE!!!!!!!! gracias con eso podre matar a hao

Hao: -__- 

Komachi: y para chocolove una linda caja (le enseña una caja enorme adornada con muchos listones)

Chocolove: a mi me dieron el mas grande jejeje(empieza a abrir la caja)..no hay nada T.T

Horo: yo ya se para que es el regaloes para guardar ahí a chocolove .cuando nos moleste a mi y a claudia..XD

Chocolove : T.T maldito indio horo sentado

Komachi: jejeje.te obligare a mandarme reviwes por siempre WAJAJAJA

Yoh: _buffalo soldier, dreadlock rasta, there was a buffalo soldier ._

Len: ¬¬apaga tus hierbas que me estoy mareando @_@.

Horo: yo también .

Ahora todos cantaban debido al efecto de las hierbas de yoh

Bueno ..hasta el proximo capitulo.no se olviden de votar por alguna de las opciones T.TY DEJENME REVIEWS XQ NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE XDDD.CHAUSITO LOS QUIERO MUCHO!!!!!!!!!!


	7. el cementerio y la leyenda de ishtar

****

capitulo 7: el cementerio y la leyenda de Ishtar

yoh: pero...............no cualquier persona puede serlo...........

sujey : si.........pero nosotras siempre pudimos ver a sus espiritus acompañantes..........así que supongo que tenemos facultades............no??

ellos: O____O*** no sabíamos que los podían ver????

lyserg: U.U pero aun asi no tienen espiritu acompañante................

nomiki: ^__^ eso no es problema........podemos conseguir uno........además hay un cementerio muy antiguo cerca de aquí

len: ¬¬ y por que desean ser shamanes????

maria: nos parece divertido........... asi les podremos pegar mas duro ^_^ ...............ademas no tienen derecho a preguntar se supone que nos estan pidiendo disculpas................. no tibu-ren ^___^???

len: -////////////- (su aleta aumenta de tamaño) grrrrrrrr................ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames asi!!!!

maria: _me encanta cuando te enojas asi_ ya tranquilizate jijijijiji 

horo: mmmmmmmm.........y como piensan obtener sus espiritus....?????????

claudia: como nomiki dijo hay un cementerio cerca ................iremos mañana ...............................

maria: pero .................antes viene su "pequeño castigo"(rodeada de llamas)

ellos: T___T ;__ ; cual es ese castigo?????

sujey: es algo muy "leve" (rodeada de llamas)

claudia: mmm.........(rodeada de llamas) bueno...........solo queremos que hagan cualquier cosa que les ordenemos por toda la mañana ........

horo: T_T quieres decir que seamos algo asi como sus esclavos???_se referirá a algo con el sexo_.????......................O//////__//////O 

claudia: /// NO !! NO EN ESE SENTIDO!! PORQUE TIENES QUE SER TAN MALPENSADO (saca un bate de beisbol y le dan un golpe a horo)

horo: T_T auch 

maria: -_- U bueno...... creo que mejor descansan porque necesitaran mucha energia para mañana jijijijiji

los shamanes se retiran a sus habitaciones aunque algo traumados (T.T pobechitos) mientras las chicas deciden cuales serán sus castigos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

al dia siguiente.................

maria: Buenos dias!!!

claudia: parece que este dia sera "muy divertido"

nomiki: (bostezando) si y también interesante ^^ 

sujey: ..................yoh donde estas???

yoh: ^_^ sujey -san.................. que se te ofrece?? T.T

sujey: a ver.....................ummm..................sere buena contigo ^_^ .................. solo le daras 5000 vueltas al hotel(n/a: que por cierto era muuuuuy grande).......................1000 abdominales .............y........

yoh: T_____T pero sujey-san .............. es demasiado.............

sujey: iba a decir eso pero por quejon todo lo haces el doble...........ò_ó...................y mejor deja de lloriquear y empieza de una vez...................porque si no llegas rapido no tomaras desayuno................ 

yoh:(se va corriendo todavia lloriqueando) 

claudia: jejejeje (con un brillo maligno en los ojos) parece que ahora es mi turno...............HORO, CHOCOLOVE!!!!!!!!!

claudia siguio llamando pero nadie contestaba(claro....... quien va ha contestar si eran la 5 de mañana)...........asi que ella, maria y nomiki deciden ir a su cuarto.......

maria:(tocando la puerta fuertemente casi como si la fuera a romper)...................ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE PEREZOSOS!!!!!!!!

horohoro: (abrio la puerta....bostezando) pero................. es muy temprano

claudia: nada de peros es tiempo de que cumplan su "pequeño castigo" Ò_Ó

maria: Ò_Ó LEN SI NO TE DESPIERTAS TE VOY A HACER SOPA DE ALETA DE TIBURON!!!!

Nomiki: -_-UU.LYSERG TU TAMBIEM DESPIERTATE!!!!

lyserg: .....^_^.................buenos dias

maria: buenos dias..................pero no creo que sean buenos para ustedes.........jijiji ^_^

lyserg, horo, chocolove: T_T .........

len: ¬¬ no creo que su castigo sea tan aterrador..........son solo unas niñas tontas.........además yo estoy acostumbrado a los entrenamientos duros

maria: ò_ó eso lo veremos luego jijiji.......................

nomiki: .creo que lyserg empezara con una "refrescante" ducha con agua helada

lyserg: T_T pero nomiki-dono estamos bajo cero.....ademas me puede dar hipotermia.........

claudia: . esa es la gracia

nomiki: _ y te lo mereces por atrevido

lyserg: ;_;

maria: . .............a ver ...............y para tibu-ren ...............quiero que me dejes de llamar niña tonta y me trates con respeto ......................tu primera tarea sera.........que seas amable con todos.........

len: ¬¬ grrrr que clase de castigo es ese????

maria: Ò_Ó tu tarea ya empezo y no la estas cumpliendo!!!! .............asi que se te dara un castigo adicional.................quiero que bailes samba ......ahora!!!!!!............

len: O_O ............grrrrrrr.................esta bien maria-dono(le costo mucho decir señorita maria en vez de niña tonta).........pero no se bailar

maria: ^_^por eso no te preocupes.............chocolove te enseñara...........

chocolove: a la orden jefecita !!!!!!!(era experto en bailes del país mais grande du mundo) 

claudia: ya que te apareciste...............tu castigo será que dejes de hacer chistes.......

chocolove: T_T ni siquiera uno de jaimito.....

claudia: ò_ó NO!...........................ah si me estaba olvidando de HORITO

horo: T_T ...............porque todas las mujeres son crueles conmigo

claudia: a ver (sacando un libro muy grueso que tenia como ti tulo "como hacer sufrir a horohoro")..................creo que empezaremos con un pequeño ayuno ....para elevar el espíritu claro esta..........creo que por hoy seras vegetariano

horo: T_T (n/a:todos sabemos que horo es un gloton empedernido) no!!!!!!! eso no!!!! cualquier cosa menos eso T_T

claudia: parece que escogi bien tu castigo jejeje =D

en ese momento lyserg fue a darse su baño con agua helada ......................maria decidio que el baile de len y chocolove se realizaria despues del desayuno que para horo solo serian unas hojitas de lechuga y uno que otro brocoli ..............................yoh ya habia regresado de su "pequeña" caminata

ya todos estaban desayunando ....................yoh todavia jadeando con la lengua pa afuera , lyserg temblando y con el rostro morado..........horo mirando sus hojitas de lechuga mientras que los demas comian okonomiyaki (n/a: estilo sureño mi favorito )...........len habia decidido permanecer callado para asi no tener que ser amable con todos......................y se notaba que chocolove se mordia la lengua para no hacer sus chistes tontos..........

yoh: lyserg ..............porque tu rostro esta morado????

Nomiki : jijiji ^_^ fue parte de su castigo......

horo: (que estaba sentado al costado de len , estaba casi hipnotizado o mejor dicho babeando por el okonomiyaki de len)..............T_T no me puedes invitar un poquito 

len: ò__ò ............no..............y deja de babear sobre MI okonomiyaki estupi-

maria: shhhhhhhhh tiburin recuerda tu castigo...............debes ser amable con horo

len: _ 

horo: creo que el castigo de len es muy interesante xD (horo estaba pensando en molestar a len)................hey trinchudo.....acaso le tienes miedo a una niña wajajajajajajaajajajaja

len :(que trataba de no hacerle caso decidio que lo mejor seria ignorarlo tratando de conservar su dignidad) .................

horo:(ya que tenia pensado hacer enfadar a len ........le quito su okonomiyaki) jajajajaja señorito tonto(al mismo tiempo len estaba a punto de utilizar su cuchilla pero fue detenido por maria)

claudia: (dandole un golpe a horo) ò_ò horo sentado no puedes comer carne y por tu propio bien deja de molestar a len

horo: T_T ni un pedacito chiquitito de carne.............porfavor.........;_ ;(parecia un perrito sosteniendo su hueso cuidando que nadie se lo quite) 

claudia: N-O, NO!!!..............ya me dio ganas de darte otro castigo..........creo que formaras parte del baile de len y choco ò_ó jejeje

horo: T.T 

sujey: yoh entonces creo que tu tambien participaras 

yoh: T_T

nomiki: y como todos estan participando tambien lyserg 

lyserg: T_T (que seguia de color entre morado y azul y tiritando) b-bbueno a-almenos es mejor que el agua helada.......

y asi rapidamente terminaron de desayunar...................y se prepararon para la sesion de baile shaman ...........chocolove delante para que todos le siguieran los pasitos..............los demas fueron tomando posiciones ................len, lyserg y horo se sentian demasiado ridiculos.................yoh decidio disfrutarlo.................y por fin sujey oprimio play 

la musica comenzo a sonar (no se que cancion era pero imaginense una cancion MUY movida =P estilo carnaval de rio)

chocolove comenzó a bailar con todos siguiendolo..............len trataba de hacer que sus movimientos fueran lo menos ridiculos(pero mas parecia un robot ya que forzaba los movimientos jejeje) ...............horo bailaba de una forma graciosa.............yoh hacia lo que mejor podia ............lyserg se movia con la gracia y ligereza de un elefante.......

chicas: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJJJJAAAAJAA!!!! 

chocolove:(dandose cuenta de lo mal que bailaban...........se acerca a len) hey len ..........tienes que mover mas las caderas y el trasero.......pues hombre 

len: =///////////= acaso ya no es suficiente????

chocolove: pero hombre si parece que estuvieras matando cucarachas

maria: JAJAJAJA hazle caso len recuerda que es tu castigo ^o^ 

len://////////////////////// _esto es lo mas vergonzoso que he hecho en toda mi vida.......esa tonta me las pagara_

len trata de moverse con mas ritmo ...................pero mas parecia un robot moviendo muuuuuuuucho el trasero

todos menos len : jajajjaaajajajajajajajajajajajajaajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajaa

chocolove: ·_· UU bueeeeeno..........algo asi (se acerca a lyserg)..........lyserg..........vamos sueltate un poco

lyserg: -/////////////- .............lo intentare..........

pero ahora mas parecia un elefante haciendo movimientos sensuales jejeje

todos menos lyserg: JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJEJEJEEJEJEJEJEEJOJOJOJOOJOOJJOJIJIJIJIJIJI 

chocolove ahora se dirige hacia horo e yoh

chocolove: O.Ô bueno........al menos ustedes se esfuerzan

yoh: ^_^ me esta empezando a gustar esto jijijijijiji

horohoro: (que bailaba estilo jason bigs en American pie) a mi tambien........ 

mientras tanto las chicas estaban a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco o de orinarse de tanta risa xDDDDDD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la casa de sayuri y sadako

sadako: ese mojo jojo todavia no se despierta.

Sayuri: y casi es mediodiaanda a levantarlo

Sadako: NO.. anda tu.

Sayuri: ( suspirando resignada) esta bien 

En el pequeño cuarto se encontraba hao todo desparramado sobre su futonse había quitado el camison rosado al dormir.y estaba solo con su ropa interior que tenia estampados de estrellitas.

Al llegar sayuri lo primero que hace es destaparlo.

Saruri: ES HORA DE LEVANTAR-SE !!!(recien en ese momento se da cuenta se la semidesnudez de hao)

Sayuri se queda pasmada ante aquel panorama^^ (el cabello desordenado de hao, su suave respiracion, su abdomen y pecho bien formados y bueno ya no me meto con lo de mas abajo *-* )todo esto hizo que sayuri se sonrojara hasta los cabellos y sin quererlo o talvez queriendolo se agachó para verlo mas cerca..queria hablar y decirle que se levantara pero no podia..pero justo en ese momento hao despertó.con la impresión sayuri perdio el equilibrio y cayo literalmente sobre el.y sintio como un escalofrio recorria su espalda al rozar su piel..

Sayuri: (aun mas sonrojada de lo que estaba si es posible debido a que estaba nariz a nariz con hao y el la miraba fijamente a los ojos) */////////_/////////*

Hao: vaya manera que tienes de despertar a tus invitados ^_^ 

Sayuri: *////////////////_//////////////* yo me resbale(se levanta MUY avergonzada)

Hao: (levantandose).bueno mi ropa ya esta seca??

Sayuri: ^///^ si(le da su ropa)

Hao: vas a quedarte a ver como me cambio???

Sayuri: /////// NO GRACIAS TENGO MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER!!!!(se va corriendo de la habitacion de hao)

Hao: ^_^ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

despues de la -patetica, ridicula- escena de los shamanes bailando XD..almorzaron algo frugaly partieron al cementerio, el cual era MUY antiguo y tenia un estilo entre barroco y gotico; estaba rodeado de robles y pinos con mas de 100 años.. debido a que era otoño las amarillentas hojas habian caido y crujian al pasar; las tumbas estaban hechas integramente de mármol y cada una tenia una escalera que conducia a la cripta, el cementerio estaba custodiado por dos imponentes figuras de arcangeles, que pareciera que siguieran cada movimiento de algun inprudente visitante..

Cuando llegaron

Sujey: e-este lugar me da miedo T.T

Nomiki: a-a mi también T.T

Claudia: ¬¬ son un par de niñas miedosas

Maria: ¬¬ opino lo mismo 

Yoh: no tienen de que temer ..

Lyserg: si porque lo peor que podria haber es un par de espiritus chocarrerosnada mas

Sujey y nomiki: T.T bubububu

Len: ¬¬ y así quieren ser shamanes

Maria: tu cállate sharky 

Horo: WAJAJAJAJA ahora es sharky 

Len: ¬////¬ maldito indio cabeza de maceta 

Claudia: ya no empiecen

Sujey: y ahora como buscamos los espiritus????

Nomiki: espíritu .

Chocolove: estas llamando a un espíritu o a un perrito ???? O.o

Len: si hubiera espiritus ya los habriamos visto ¬¬

En ese momento se acerca un anciano al parecer el guardian del parque..

Guardian: alejense rapido de este lugar..

Sujey y nomiki: a la orden !!!!! (se alejan)

Los demás: -_-**

Maria: no tenemos que hacer algo importante y no nos iremos (sujey nomiki vuelven lloriqueando)

Guardian: este lugar esta maldito ..y solo lo habitan almas que escaparon del infierno.

Len: y cree que con eso nos vamos a asustar? ¬¬

Guardian: yo ya les advertí..

Yoh: pero no entiendo porque dice que esta maldito??

El anciano se sienta sobre una lapida y los demás alrededor haciendo un circulo, claudia entre horo y chocolove, sujey al costado de yoh, len "casualmente" al costado de maria(aunque por supuesto que renegó mucho por esto^^) y nomiki al dado de lyserg

Guardian: es una larga historiahace 500 años a este pueblo llegó una pareja de jóvenes esposos, decidieron construir su hogar en los alrededores, llevaban una vida normal hasta que nació su primera hija llamada Ishtar; siempre la ocultaban , la gente decia que era un monstruo, y talvez lo era realmente, debido a que sus padres eran hermanos aparte tenia un caracter muy extraño ..hablaba con los arboles y animales, decia que podia ver espiritus y hablar con ellos pronto sufrieron el repudio del pueblo..los tildaban de herejes o brujosdespués tuvieron 3 hijas mas llamadas: Anunaki, Ereshkigal e Inanna; las cuales tenian las mismas facultades que la primera .y un día que los padres habían salido; los pobladores caminaron llevando antorchas hacia su casa y la incendiaron quemandose vivas las hijas excepto la mayor cuando ella se dio cuenta de esto se dice que empezó a hablar en un idioma ininteligible o talvez en el del diablo primero fue la lluvia negraluego origino una tormenta y un terremoto..la tierra se abria con grandes surcos..caian rayos y resonaban los truenos..el pueblo quedo arrasado, nadie sobrevivió ..de esa bruja nunca se supo nada..todos los pobladores fueron enterrados en este cementerio que fue levantado sobre los escombros de la casa de los hechiceros 

Al terminar el relato el anciano desapareció misteriosamente .ya había anochecido y todo estaba muy silencioso excepto por el crujir de las hojas secas y el canto de los buhos y lechuzas 

Sujey:(abrazando fuertemente a yoh) yoh..tengo miedo

Yoh: yo también tengo mello T.T

Nomiki: (abrazando a lyserg) ..yo también

Lyserg: O/////O

Horo: (abrazando por la cintura a claudia) claudita protegeme T.T

Claudia: ¬////¬ que miedoso eres .es una simple historia de terror.

Chocolove: (también abrazado a claudia) 

Claudia: oigan ya pues tranquilos no sean tan pegajosos ¬¬

Len: ja ...solo unos bakas como ellos se pueden asustar por algo tan insignificante y que de seguro ni siquiera es cierto

Maria: pero de todos modos se siente una energía extraña en este lugar y como una sensacion de frio.

Len: ahora también te dio miedo a ti jajaja..

Maria: ¬¬ no sharky solo siento una opresión en el pecho .

Yoh: yo también siento eso.

Chocolove: pa´ levantarles al animo les cuento un chiste ^_^

Claudia: -_-UU ni siquiera en momentos como este se olvida de sus estupideces

Chocolove: este es uno de mis nuevos chistes y dice así: ¿saben cual es el chiste mas malo?

Los demás: -.- U ¿cual? 

Chocolove: el que le pega a los chistecitos ^-^

Todos caen estilo anime y luego chocolove recibe su acostumbrada golpiza de manos de len y horo

Horo: pero habran espiritus en este lugar??

Len: si maria e yoh sienten frio eso significa que sí hay espiritus

Basón: brillante deduccion señorito!!!!!

Lyserg: pero lo extraño es que no los podemos ver..

Yoh: o no quieren que los veamos

En ese momento empieza a llover pero no era lluvia común era 

Sujey: e-esto no paso en el relato del anciano??

Maria: tienes razón 

Nomiki: y-yo creo que debemos regresar al hotel..

Len: noahora si siento la presencia de espiritus 

Yoh: yo también la siento..y es muy fuerte ..

En ese momento un ventarrón rompio sobre ellos haciendo que cada uno vuele en direcciones diferentes

*******************************************************************************************************

HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!!!!!!!.espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo u_u xk me esforcé mucho para escribirlo T.T.en especial la parte de la leyenda.bueno los que tengan algun conocimientos de magia ya se habran dado cuenta que les puse nombres de diosas a las niñas de la leyenda además creo que voy a tener que cambiarle de genero al fic porque se me dio por meterle terror y sobrenatural -_-** y se supone que solo era amor y humor ..este capitulo ha sido producto de todas los filmes de terror que he visto .y lo peor es que le falta romance. El siguiente pienso hacerlo casi todo romance aprovechando las circunstancias ^^bueno y cambiando de tema ya saque libreta militar T.T buuu ya me siento viejasolo tengo 16!! la semana pasada a fanfiction se le dio por malograrme el penname..yo estaba feliz con el simple komachiy me pusieron komachi1 luego yo lo cambie por komachi-chan.pero luego no me gusto porque había mucha ch ·_·* y me decidi finalmente por komachi taoy no solo eso algunos reviews llegaban a mi correo pero no se mostraban en el servidor -.-U .fanfiction me odia T.T

Len: ya pues, ahora te crees de la gran dinastia tao ¬¬

Komachi: claro pues tibu-ren si soy tu prometida ^_^

Len: -_-U y maria ??

Komachi: (limpiandose las manos de sangre) ya me encargue de ella MUAJAJAJAJA

Lyserg: oh no!!!! Ella también es una asesina igual que hao merece la muerte ó_ó

Hao: alguien me llamaba?? ^^

Komachi: ya no te exaltes pues lyserg-kun era solo una bromita =D

Lyserg: no se bromea con la vida y la muerte _

Komachi: ahora te dio complejo de mi mama ¬¬ y yo que pense que ya se te había quitado todo el rollo de la secta satanica 

Lyserg: O_O no era secta satanica eran los x-laws 

Hao: komachi dejame decirte que te aprecio mucho..

Komachi: solo porque hice que sayuri se te tirara encima ¬¬ pelon convenido

Hao: no como crees yo?? ^^ si siempre he dicho que eres mi escritora favorita

Komachi: -.-U

yoh: como la vez que casi la quemas viva..^^U

Hao: esa era mi forma de decirle que la quiero mucho^_^

Komachi: ^///^ oye hao que te pasa acaso estas coqueteando conmigo???

Hao: no como crees.

Komachi: bueno.cambiando de tema de la votacion quedo primero a luego b y al final c

horo: apuesto a que así nadie hubiera votado por los castigos.los hubieras puesto igual

Komachi: me conoces muy bien horo sentado *-* además ya les dije que mi pasatiempo favorito es molestarlos

Todos menos len: T.T *

Komachi: es hora de los reviews wi!!!!! ^o^

Chocolove: a esta ya se le subio la vilirrubina

Komachi: bueno el primero es de **Misaki-chan** gracias por las ideas ..talvez las veas en el siguiente capitulo =Dlyserg te manda un besito

Lyserg: ^////^ ahí te va ( sonido de beso)

Komachi: sigue** lorena=P **gracias por el comentario ^-^..y por la amenaza T.T(como veras te hice caso)

Hao: (aplaudiendo) bravoyo la apoyole mando un besito donde ella quiera muah

Komachi: ya veo porque tienes fama de seductor ¬¬bueno ahora **Paulina-chan** lamento no haber charlado contigo..esque estoy con poquito tiempo..te agradeceria muchisimo que me mandes un mail con tus ideas ^^

Hao: a ella también le mando besos y abrazos ^_^ 

Komachi: vaya que estas de buen humor.sigue **Maru Kazegami** bueno a mi también me dio ataque de risa cuando lo escribi =P.les manda besitos a hao e yoh y también para yoh unas hierbitas y dice que son de la buena ^-~

Yoh: wi!!!!!!! Porfin tengo de la buena ^_^ 

Hao: ^.~ te regreso los besitos

Komachi: por cierto ya te agregue a mis contactos ^^..sigue **vale** domo arigatou gozaimasu por tu review.espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^_^

Hao: ella no me manda besitos??

Komachi: nop..

Hao: T.T

Komachi: ehem.** Cold Dark Gaby **.gracias por tu review y prepárate para el proximo capitulo porque voy a poner mucho romance con horo =P

Horo: si porque yo quiero una novia rapido ^^

Komachi: paciencia pues hombre tampoco te la voy a dar en bandeja =D.ahora **Jk-girl **muchisimas gracias por decir que te da risa lo que escribo porque yo me considero una comediante fracasada T.T

Chocolove: es mi discipula 

Komachi: -_-Ubueno sigue **sujey** (komachi con los ojos hechos corazoncitos al estilo ryu) las ideas estan muy lindas y romanticas ..gracias

Yoh: las hierbitas ya están haciendo efecto jijiji_i know a place where we can carry on_

Komachi: bueno al menos ya cambiaste de cancion ¬¬..**Andy-chan **has puesto muy interesante tu fic .siguelo pronto..y gracias por la nota ^.~

Len: dile a yoh que apague sus hierbas.esta bien que sea adicto.pero nosotros no 

Komachi: yoh andate a otro lado sharky tiene razón que tal si nos contagias tu adiccion?

Yoh: _escapo al río ahí marihuana puedo fumar.._

Komachi: ya deja de cantar ¬¬..bueno sigue **noelia** gracias por tu review y cuando vamos a ver a area 7?????? ^_^

Len: ¬¬ ese grupo nadie lo conoce.

Komachi: pero si no tocan tan mal T.T.**Teela **también te agregue a mis contactos ^-^ gracias por votar.y a tu pedido mas romance horito+claudia

Horo: ya ves aunque sea que me den un besito T.T

Komachi: ya lo veremos jejeje**Sakura 100**??..amiga estamos en las mismas ffiction nos odia T.T..

Hao: le mando muchos besitos ^^

Komachi: ya me estas aburriendo hao ¬¬**Duel-chan2** gracias por decir que te gusto y espero que pronto hagas mi cita a ciegas con len ^.~ 

Len: O.O que??

Komachi: ya te enteraras jijiji..lo siento mucho T.T no puedo hacer eso hao ya tiene a sayuria mi también me gusta len y quiero matar a maria..y muchisimas gracias por decir que te gustono sabes cuanto lo aprecio

Len: O////O

Hao: pero si yo puedo tener a mas de una mujer 

Komachi: si seguro ¬¬ a las justas y puedes con una.y por ultimo pero no menos importante **saku_patty**a mi también me dio ese pensamiento jejeje ^^Ule manda besos a horo que es su favorito

Horo: sin lugar a dudas soy el mas guapo y popular

Los demás: -__- UUUKomachi: y quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi hermanita **norma** que me ayudo mucho a ordemar mis ideas !!!!!!GRACIAS!!!!!!

BUENO CHAUSITO DEJENME REVIEWS PORFISH T.TY LES DIGO DENUEVO QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHISIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. sturm und drang

****

Capitulo 8: sturm und drang (tempestad e impulso)

Len había aterrizado fácilmente(recordemos que todos habían sido arrastrados por el ventarrón) con la ayuda de Basón..luego miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos bueno ,no específicamente a sus amigos porque sabia que ellos debían estar bien.pero y ellas? no eran shamanes y podrían estar malheridas además aunque se lo negara a si mismo estaba preocupado.MUY preocupado especialmente por la chica que supuestamente detestaba: Maria .esa niña engreída que sacaba de el sentimientos que no quería conocer.sentimientos que lo harían vulnerable y débilel no necesitó antes ni necesitaba ahora el amor ..podía pensar fríamente sobre eso mientras no estuviera cerca de ella .ahí cambiaba todo se sentía nervioso y algo incomodo ..pero a la vez era. muy agradable . le daba curiosidad acerca de que se siente estar con alguien que amas y que esperas que también te ame .. se sonrojaba de solo pensar en eso.-tratando de que su imaginación no siguiera jugando con él sacudió su cabeza fuertemente- ..

Seguía lloviendoy parecía que iba a iniciarse una tormentasin pensarlo dos veces Len Tao comenzó a caminar rápidamente ..caminó largo rato .y no habían rastros de ella.empezó a preocuparse mucho mas(si es que era posible^^)..estaba decidido a encontrarla aunque tuviera que buscar toda la noche.

Después de adentrarse en el bosque y casi llegando al río .la vio.recostada en un árbol de cerezo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ella.

Len: ¿María, estas bien?

Maria: (se abraza al cuello de len) domo arigatou.

Len: (sonrojado) yoporque me agradeces??

Maria: (sonrojada y suelta a len) ^_^ por que me encontrastela verdad ya estaba empezando a sentir un poco de miedo ..

Len: (suelta una pequeña carcajada) ya sabia que eras sólo una niña miedosa-dice esto tiernamente

Maria: u_u#( n/a: significa venita en la frente =D) pero al parecer tu también tenias miedo y por eso me buscaste .

Len: NO! Para nada yo solo estaba preocu-----

Maria: O.ó preocu- que??..

Len: (mucho mas sonrojado y bajando la mirada) nono ..nada

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujey estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de una roca,(había perdido el conocimiento).hasta que la lluvia que caía la despertó , retiro las gotas de lluvia de su rostro , para luego darse cuenta que sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre..era solo un rasguño en la frente; ella no entendía lo que estaba sucediendotampoco se moría de miedo pero de todos modos algo la hacia sentirse extraña.. y no era para menos ahora relámpagos se sumaban a toda la atmósfera tenebrosa..estaba muy débil como para levantarse y caminary ya era muy de noche.como le hubiera gustado estar en su cálido futón del hotely lo peor es que ni siquiera yoh estaba con ella.solo podía pensar o que el estaba en su misma situación o que era muy perezoso para buscarla -eso parecía ser mas probable.

Pero eso no era cierto yoh SI la estaba buscando.y en su mente solo estaba su infalible frase: "todo estará bien" aunque yoh parezca muy calmando y aveces hasta poco inteligente(n/a: a nadie engaña^^)el había logrado analizar bien la situación .y sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo ..por eso debía encontrar a Sujey antes de que lo que él temía suceda

Bueno no la encontró de la mejor forma .mejor dicho tropezó con ella ^^UU 

Sujey: yohU_U si tuviera la fuerza para golpearte lo haría

Yoh: (da su sonrisa marca registrada) jijijijigomen (rascándose la cabeza)

Sujey: ayúdame a levantarme ..

Yoh: ^-^ (la jala por la cintura para que se siente a su lado y luego la besa tiernamente)

Sujey: (siguen abrazados)^//////^ yohno crees que deberíamos buscar a los demás ??

Yoh: tienes razón pero.mejor hay que dejarlos solos jijijiji

Sujey: vaya .. tu también habias salido casamentero ? o.o*

Yoh: ^-^ jijijijiji

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia se había lastimado el brazo con el que detuvo su caídapero al menos podía caminareso no podía estarle pasando, las historias de terror no se hacían realidad.ella NO estaba sola, perdida ni malheridadebía ser solo una pesadilla.de la cual pronto despertaría.tampoco era que quisiera que su príncipe azul o mejor dicho príncipe ainu viniera a rescatarla que estas pensando Claudia???.ella NO era del tipo de mujer que esperaría esode pronto te has vuelto machista?? .por Dios de verdad que el hambre y el frío te hacen pensar cosas MUY extrañas ..bueno pues y hablando del rey de roma el burro que se asoma - pensó ella 

Y era verdad, el ainu venia caminando en zigzag - vaya a saber si estaba borracho o si era su forma natural de caminar- ni bien vio a Claudia comenzó a correr hacia ella -mismo niño perdido en el supermercado que encuentra a su mamá- para luego abrazarla tan fuerte como si no la hubiera visto en siglos..

Claudia: U//////////U HORO SUÉLTAME!!!!!!!!

Horo: T-T es que te extrañé mucho!

Claudia: O//////////O.es que mi brazo esta lastimando y si me abrazas tan fuerte me duele BAAAAAAAKAAAAAAA!!!!!

Horo: O.O QUE?? COMO TE LASTIMASTE?? DEBEMOS IR A UN HOSPITAL LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE!!!!!!!!

Claudia: u__u;;;;tampoco es para tanto sólo son unos cuantos moretones.

Horo: .a ver 

Claudia: .esta bien(le muestra)

Horo: (comienza a darle besitos al brazo de Claudia)

Claudia: O///////////_////////////O Q-QUE HACES??!!

Horo: es para que se cure ^-^

Claudia: _horohoro puede ser realmente dulce y tierno _

Horo: (se acerca a ella mirándola a los ojos) Claudia.yo quiero decirte que..

Claudia: */////////_////////* que?

Horo: (con toda la sangre subida al rostro y los ojos cerrados) QUE DEBEMOS BUSCAR UN LUGAR PARA DORMIR!!!!

Claudia: -_-***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nomiki y lyserg habían caído juntos - en una posición nada decente *-* - al darse cuenta de esto ambos se separan muy sonrojados-..y se quedan en silencio por un buen rato

Lyserg se sentía nervioso y algo avergonzado.. no sabia el porqué cuando estaba cerca de María no le sucedía esto. Y se suponía que ella le gusta..o ya no le gustaba???..porque lo que sentía o había descubierto que sentía por Nomiki recientemente era TOTALMENTE distinto..ahora podía ver todo más claro, Maria nunca le gustó ..confundió su amistad con algo másla persona que le gustaba era..-fue interrumpido por Nomiki 

Nomiki: .

Lyserg: si?

Nomiki: que crees que esta pasando?

Lyserg: ummmtodo indica que va ha ocurrir lo mismo que en la historia de ese anciano..

Nomiki: T.T entonces.nos van a matar esas brujas

Lyserg: noademás yo creo que ellas eran shamanes y no brujas.

Nomiki: tienes razón ..y si buscan venganza..

Lyserg: espero que nonada se gana con eso, lo digo por experiencia propia..

Nomiki: a que te refieres??

Lyserg: (mirada triste) cuando yo todavía era un niño mis padres fueron asesinados por hao . Desde ese momento la única razón que yo tenia para vivir era vengar su muerte ,quería ser fuerte a toda costa,..no me importaron los sentimientos de las personas que me apreciaban .y no me daba cuenta que cada vez era mas parecido a él

Nomiki: .lo siento, no debi haberte preguntado (baja la mirada)..pero, todavia lo quieres matar?

Lyserg: no.mis amigos me hicieron ver que estaba equivocadoque no era correcto matar a alguien por mas cruel que fuera además me di cuenta que mis padres no hubieran querido esoy que les haría sufrir mucho si lo hacia.

Nomiki: entonces lo perdonaste?

Lyserg: después de la batalla que sostuvo con yoh..él se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado al querer construir un mundo de sólo shamanes se arrepintió de todos los crímenes que había cometidoy ..yo, aunque me costó mucho lo perdone. Porque me di cuenta que el había sufrido al igual que yo..el odiaba a los humanos porque lo veían como un demonio, un fenómeno..sólo por ser diferente, por ser un shaman

Nomiki: (poniendo una mano en el hombro de lyserg) hiciste lo correcto ^_^yo creo que tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti..

Lyserg: (acariciando y estrechando entre las suyas la mano de Nomiki) ..gracias 

Nomiki: ^///^ por qué??

Lyserg: por estar a mi lado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sadako había salido porque tenía una pijamada en la casa de una de sus amigas por lo que sayuri y hao estaban solos en la casa..lo cual ponía muy incomoda a la primera^^..acababan de cenar y estaban tomando té verde en un silencio verdaderamente sepulcralhasta que sayuri ya cansada y aburrida decide iniciar conversación 

sayuri: a ver..mojo jojo ..háblame de ti 

hao:(sorprendido) que? Que quieres que te diga?

Sayuri: no sé..de donde eres? Tienes hermanos ? que te gusta hacer? 

Hao: y para que quieres saber eso??

Sayuri: para conocerte y así podamos ser amigos ^_^

Hao: q-quieres ser mi amiga?

Sayuri: si, vives en mi casa y seria bueno que nos llevemos bien..

Hao: que es un amigo?

Sayuri: es una persona que comparte tus penas y alegrias . O.Ô que acaso nunca has tenido un amigo??

Hao: O.ô un amigo es como un compañero de equipo?

Sayuri: no exactamente.es una relación más cercana ..es la persona que te da consejos, te ayuda a superar tus problemas y se preocupa por ti 

Hao: (mirandola a los ojos) y.y Tú quieres ser mi amiga??

Sayuri : ////// bueno si quierespero me vas ha hablar de ti o no?

Hao: bueno yo soy un shaman de japón, esta es mi tercera encarnación, soy de la familia asakura o mejor dicho los obligué a que fueran mi familia, tengo un hermano gemelo muy tonto por cierto , mi espíritu acompañante es Fifi-chan o espíritu de fuego(sale fifi con un trajecito de ballet saludando), quería exterminar a la raza humana y hacer un mundo de solo shamanes..que más quieres saber?? 

Sayuri: (con la mandibula hasta el piso y los ojos abiertos como platos) creo que con eso es suficiente ^^UU y porque querias borrarnos de la faz de la tierra??

Hao: porque los humanos no respetan la naturaleza, la dañan y no admiran su belleza..

Sayuri: u_u en parte tenías razón, pero tampoco debiste generalizar.. todos no somos asíseguro que no te trataban bien??

Hao: pensaban que era un demonio (sonrie amargamente)

Sayuri: (mirandolo preocupada) yo no creo que seas un demonio..al contrario me caes bien ^_^..sólo espero que tu puedas ser amigo de una diminuto humana como yo ..

Hao: yo n-no creo que seas diminuta(mirando hacia abajo)porque eres la primera persona shaman o humano que me ofrece su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio

Sayuri: entonces amigos?? (le ofrece su mano)

Hao: amigos ^_^(toma su mano .sintiendo por primera vez "calor humano") 

Se quedan tomados de la mano un largo rato

Sayuri: h-hao ya puedes soltar mi mano *//////*

Hao: esta bien ^_^ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

len y maria estaban sentados debajo de un árbol de cerezo muy frondoso que los protegía de la lluvia..cada uno a una prudente distancia del otro 

Len: (con el ceño fruncido)no entiendo que diablos es lo que esta pasando.pero de lo unico que estoy seguro es que esta tormenta no es normal, alguien con mucho poder espiritual la esta originando.

Maria: por qué la luna esta roja??

Len: ummmen china nosotros creemos que cuando la luna esta roja es porque mucha gente ha sido asesinada

Maria: crees que loquesea que este causando esto nos ataque??

Len: no creo que lo hagan..a menos que quieran morir enfrentandose al gran sucesor de la dinastia Tao 

Maria: -_-U

Len: no tienes que tener miedo porque estas conmigo y yo (muy rojo pero mirandola a los ojos)te voy a proteger(n/a: ù_ú ese no es len que estoy escribiendo??)

Maria: ^/////////^ gracias pero ..me haces sentir como si yo fuera una indefensa mujer en peligro y no es asíporque YO TAMBIÉN SOY MUY FUERTE.como crees que te he pegado tantas veces??

Len: (riendo a carcajadas) 

Maria: oye QUE TE PASA ? DE VERAS YO SOY MUY FUERTE!!! Ò_Ó

__

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

they were all yellow

Len se acerca a maria, la mira con sus penetrantes ojos dorados por unos segundos interminables ,como si estuviera buscando aprobacion y lentamente va dirigiendo su mano hacia una de las coloradas mejillas de la chica de cabello morado . 

Maria: ·/////////_/////////· q-que haces?? - dice esto mirando a len que tenía una mirada muy extraña.parecia como dedicido a hacer algo..

__

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do,

And it was called "Yellow." 

Len agarra su otra mejilla con la mano que le quedaba y se acerca todo lo que era posible a maria y le da un timido beso en la frente , luego baja sus manos por su cuello -sin saber de dónde había sacado el coraje para hacer esto- luego masajeando su espalda y por ultimo aferrarse a su cintura, sentarla de costado en su regazoy atraerla hacia su pecho ..

__

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to have done,

And it was all "Yellow."

Maria: (escondiendo su sonrosado rostro en el pecho de len ) len

Len la deja de abrazar por un momento-parecia que recien se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho-la mira a los ojos sonrojado hasta las raices de su cabello negro violaceo .y 

__

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know, you know I love you so,

You know I love you so

Len: maria yo.yo

Pero antes de que el conteste maria cae en su pecho dormida profundamente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto yoh y sujey.

Sujey: ¿no escuchas como el llanto de unas niñas ?? 

Yoh: para nada ..

Sujey: yoh(tapando sus oidos con sus manos)..las van a matar.las van a quemar les gritan los del puebloyoh ..AYUDAME NO LO SOPORTO!!!!(empiezan a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas)

Yoh: (abrazando fuertemente a sujey y acariciandole el cabello) tranquila sujey ya va ha pasarno te preocupes .tienes que ser fuerte yo estoy aquí contigo

Sujey: (seguia tapandose los oidos) NO LO SOPORTO YOH !! (llorando mas fuerte).las están quemando..escucho sus gritos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

horo y claudia estaban en una cueva, que el primero había encontrado 

claudia: siento mucho calor (se quita su abrigo) tu no??

Horo: al contrario hasta tengo frio..

Claudia: no se que pasa.la piel me arde.

Horo: (sorprendido) que??

Claudia: SIENTO QUE ME ESTOY QUEMANDO ! (n/a: no sean malpensados ¬_¬)

Horo: (toca la piel de claudia) .TU PIEL ESTA HIRVIENDO

Claudia: NO SE QUE ME ESTA PASANDO(se retuerce de dolor)..AYUDAME PORFAVOR !!!(comienza a gritar)

Horo -con las pupilas de color blanco- trata de acercarse a claudia pero al tocarla sus manos se queman..

Claudia: QUE HACES???!!! SUELTAME, TE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO!!! 

Horo: (abrazandola) no me importaademás si no puedo hacer nada.al menos dejame compartir tu dolor..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nomiki y lyserg seguian conversando ..cuando de pronto

nomiki: los ves?? Están llevando antorchas para quemarlas

lyserg: nono hay nada 

nomiki: (con las pupilas dilatadas) LAS VAN A QUEMAR VIVAS!!!!NO LO HAGAN !!! NOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!(comienza a llorar)

lyserg: (muy preocupado,la aprieta contra su pecho ) nomiki..que te esta pasando?? 

Nomiki:( llorando aun mas en el pecho de lyserg) YO LAS PUEDO VER A LAS NIÑAS DE LA HISTORIA DEL ANCIANOLAS ESTÁN QUEMANDO!!!!!!

*********************************************************************************************************** 

HOLA !!!!!!!! QUERIDAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTO QUE NO MERECE LLAMARSE FIC..GOMEN KUDASAI X LA DEMORA..lo que pasa es que ahora a parte de estar en el colegio estoy en la pre de la universidad católica y llego a mi casa sólo para dormir T·T QUE ESTRESANTE!! ..bueno todo sea por ingresar en la primera opción u_u .cambiando de tema recien me doy cuenta que no les he dicho la edad de los personajes.bueno todos tienen 16 (y es su edad verdadera xk todos nacieron en el 86 igual que yo ^^) menos nomiki de 15 y sadako de 5..

Bueno ahora si a leer los reviews ^O^ WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUCHAS GRAAAAAAAAAAAACIAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Horo: jajaja el sin amigos .jajaja autista XD (hablandole a hao)

Hao: _ grrrrr ESPÍRITU DE-----

Komachi: horo ya no fastididies a hao-kun ¬_¬

Horo: solo xk el te dijo que eras su escritora favorita ¬¬

Len: al parecer denuevo nos vas a obligar a leer esas cosas que la gente te manda por compasion..¬¬

Komachi: T.T.sharky maloTE VOY A HACER SOPA DE ALETA DE TIBURON MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Len: ¬.¬;;;;.tampoco te pongas sensible ..yo lo decia de broma

Chocolove: oyekomachi apachi..porque yo no salí en este capitulo 

Komachi: ^^UUU jejeje es que no sabia donde meterte.en el proximo sales 

Chocolove: apuesto a que mucha gente extraño mis chistes ^-^

(sonido de grillos: cricricri y también sonido del viento y hojas secas)

(se empieza a escuchar música y luego el cuarto se llena de humo)

yoh: _oh no no no no no no yo no quiero ir a la guerra .porque la guerra nos da pena_

komachi: ¬¬ ya pues sólo xk te preste mi cd de gondwana.

Yoh: jijijijiji ^_____^

Komachi: parece que ya quemaste neuronas porque tienes una sonrisa permanente en el rostro ¬¬

Yoh: jijijiji^_______^ 

Lyserg: oye komachi..yo no he perdonado a hao.

Komachi: ·_· *** ummmm.bueno entonces ya lo hicistejijiji ^^

Lyserg: -____-UUUU

Hao: ¬¬ y yo nunca me arrepiento de nada 

Komachi: ^^U ya pues tampoco me hagan cargamontón..además hao-kun yo se que eres bueno en el fondo .

Lyserg: MUY MUY MUY en el fondo ¬¬

Hao: yo soy malo .pero sexy ^_~

Los demás : -_________-;;;;;;;;;;;;

Komachi: ehemmmmmejor leemos los reviews ..el primero es de **saku_patty**dice que le manda una caja de okonomiyaki a horo y besos donde el quiera..

Horo: (con la boca llena) mubchax draxias ^_^ ebsta bedidsciodso

Komachi: es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena v_v **Expectra **gracias por tu review ahi te va tu encarguito ^.~

Hao: muuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! 

Komachi: ^^U ese fue un chupetón jeje ahora **lorena=P **bueno chica he decidido que me puede sevir el personaje del que hablaspero tengo que pensar como y donde lo pongo ^^**(sigo cumpliendo con el trato :P)

Hao: le mando un besito muaaaaaahhhh ..solo uno xk se me gastan ^_^

Horo: ¬¬ pero si hace 500 años que no besas a alguien 

Hao: O.ó a que te refieres??

Horo : no te hagas el inocente .

Len: mira quien habla? ¬¬

Horo: y tu peor jejeje

Len: grrrrrr

Komachi: ya no peleen ¬¬ .**Paulina-chan **espero que pueda poner mas escenas hao + sayuri.ahora sera mas facil xk ya dieron el primer paso jijijiji..actualiza pronto porfish

Chocolove: como no participe en el capitulo..ahora voy a contarles un chiste..

Los demás : ¬¬UUUU

Chocolove: ^_^ cual es el colmo de un ciego???

Los demás:

Chocolove: Enamorarse a primera vista jajajajajajaja XDDDDDDDD

Los demás: ·_·||| 

Komachi: mejor seguimos ¬¬**Misaki-chan **bueno amiga no se xk pero creo que lo de lyserg y nomiki salio muy cursi no??? Gomen no se me ocurrio nada mejor T·T

Lyserg: a mi me gusto ^^

Hao: eso es xk eres un afeminado

Lyserg: mira quien habla :P el tuyo salio mas meloso .

Hao: ù_ú#

Komachi: shhhhhh**Duel-chan2 **y dice que le manda besitos a horo

Horo: ^-^ gracias también te mando uno ..voy a demostrar que tengo mas admiradoras que el pelucón

Hao: :P

Len: ja! Discuten por gusto xk YO el gran len tao tiene mil veces mas que ustedes.

Horo: pero a ti nadie te manda besos .=P

Komachi: ya parenle o sino. 

Len: sino que? ¬¬

Komachi: (sacando unos bozales ) les pongo esto ^^

Ellos: T.T

Komachi: hola **Maru Kazegami**..no me voy a olvidar de ponerte(cuando lleguen a la casa de maria ^.~) y sobre las hierbas de yohespero que le puedas vender porque después que arraso con el orégano ahora se esta fumando mi pasto .

Yoh: T.T pero no tengo dinero para comprar..

Komachi: ni se te ocurra robar algo de mi casa ¬¬ también dice que les manda besitos a ti y a hao donde quieran =D

Yoh: gracias .^_^ también te mando jijijiji

Hao: maru , quieres ver donde quiero? ^_^

Komachi: //////// HENTAI!!!!!!bueno ahora **Cold Dark Gaby **amiga domo arigato por tu comentariotambién le manda muchos besos a horo 

Horo: gracias por los besos ya sabes cuando te los devuelvo ^^ 

Komachi: ah y sobre ser mas cruel con el "niño cabeza de montaña"te aseguro que lo haré MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Horo: T-T las dos se pones en mi contra buuuuu

Komachi: **Kasumi-the-secret-agent **es bueno saber que hay peruanos en fanfiction =) voy a tratar de ponerme al día en tu fic hace tiempo que no lo leo (por la culpa del ceprepuc) T.T.y **Jyn **gracias por lo de guapas jijiji.pero no hables en plural porque solo yo lo escribo..y también gracias denuevo por mandar review a mi otro fic ^-^.

Len: ese que nadie leyó ¬¬

Komachi: hai T.T

Horo: es que estaba muy cursi ¬¬.

Komachi: creo que mejor lo voy ha borrar T-T**sujey** gracias por las ideas y espero que pronto pongas tu fic porque me gusto mucho ^^..y **Kathy Asakura de Tao **gracias por el comentario pero LEN ES MÍO!!!! (le pone a len un sticker que dice propiedad de komachi)

Horo: NO!!! Es mío!!!!!!

Los demás : O.O*************

Komachi: T.T osea que era verdad?? Las fotos que encontré no eran trucadas ¡-¡(les enseña las fotos)

Horo y len: O////////////O

Len: yo nunca me he besado con nadie y menos con él !!!!

Horo: komachi yo solo lo decia de broma jijijiji

Komachi: mas te vale .ahora **romina de tao **que bueno que te sientas identificada con maria ^-^y te hice caso puse mas romance jejeje.

Len: ya era hora ¬¬

Komachi: **Nikki de Hao **gracias por decir que esta fabuloso T.T y dice que hao esta muy guapo XD

Hao: ella es mia??? *-* 

Komachi: preguntale ^_~ y por ultimo **Teela **que le manda el cepillo para el cabello 2050 a hao y a horito por ser el que mas adora un reloj que tiene alarmas para las horas de comida^^ ( te envio el mail pronto ^__^)

Hao: graciasahora ya no voy a gastar tanto dinero en el salon de belleza

Horo: -_-UU que gay!!.el reloj esta sonando ^-^ hora de la merienda WIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Komachi: lo siento no hay comida para cebarte XDDDDDD.

Horo : T-T voy a morir por inanicion 

Komachi: un saludo especial a mi hermanita **norma** ^-^

BUENO CHAUSITO AMIGOS !!!!!!!LO SIENTO SI LOS DEFRAUDO ESTE CAPITULO (YO TAMBIÉN CREO QUE ESTA ABURRIDO)MANDEN REVIEWS PORFISH T.T AUNQUESEA PARA CRITICAR .LOS KIERO UN MOOOOOOOOONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. I won´t let you go

****

Capitulo 9 : **I won´t let you go**

__

"El mundo resulta muy vacío

Si nada mas pensamos en montañas, ríos y ciudades.

Pero si conocemos a alguien que piensa y siente como nosotros,

Y que, aunque distante,

Este cerca de nosotros en espíritu,

Entonces la tierra se convierte en una jardín habitado"

****

Wolfgang Goethe

*************************************************************************************************

Hao Asakura, aquel shaman que alguna vez quiso destruir a la raza humana, estaba ahora justamente pensando en uno de sus integrantes ,mejor dicho en unaen una que inclusive quería ser su amiga -¿acaso no era irónico?- sí que lo eray lo mas extraño era que él aceptó y estaba siendo extrañamente amable con ella 

__

¿por qué?

Fue lo primero que pensó..¿que tenia esta chica? ..esta humana tan simple que lo estuviera haciendo actuar de ese modoque lo estuviera hasta cambiando

__

Bondad, calidez, buen corazón, sinceridad, ternura 

Cosas que nunca nadie le había transmitido, cosas que lo hacían sentirse fuera de si ya que no sabia de que modo actuar cuando ELLA le sonreía, le daba la mano e incluso ante la mas simple miradaera casi como si la vida le estuviera dando una segunda oportunidad

__

No lo merezco, soy un ser despreciable: un asesino de sangre fría, NO LA MEREZCO, y no pienso arrebatarle la felicidad que podría conseguir en los brazos de un hombre buenono los míos NUNCA los míos

Aunque

Sayuri: oye, que haces poniendo esa cara de tonto 

Hao:(sorprendido) quien te dio permiso para que entres a MI habitación

Sayuri: esta es MI casa- frunciendo el ceño- además yo solo venia a decirte que si me podías acompañar un rato al parque porqué quiero enseñarte algo 

Hao: emm bueno ya que insistes sayuri-chan -sonriendo

Sayuri: (un poco sonrojada)- ¿sa-sayuri-chan?

Hao: mhmph jijijiji^_^

Sayuri: _que risita tan chocante _///// (n/a: esa es la única cosa en la que se parecen Hao e yoh ^^)

Después de decir esto Sayuri se lleva a un Hao -que todavía se estaba riendo- arrastrándolo por las puntas de su larga cabellera hasta llegar al parque (pobre hao-kun T.T)

El parque ,adonde Sayuri lo llevo, era muy hermoso, tenia una fuente en el centro, algunas bancas y unos arboles con el tronco muy grueso y la copa frondosa también habían muchos arbustos que habían florecido, la mayoría rosas y claveles.

Después de caminar por un buen rato con Hao, se detuvo frente el árbol mas grande de todos

Hao: ¿que es lo que me quieres enseñar?

Sayuri: (señala al árbol)

Hao: no veo que de especial tiene ese árbol 

Sayuri: mira bien ¬_¬

Hao: pero no hay nada -_-U

Sayuri: (suspirando en resignación) mira la copa del árbol no ves una plataforma de madera

Hao: ah si 

Sayuri: al fin ¬¬ (comienza a subir por el árbol) no te quedes parado ahí sube!!

Hao: (también sube) 

Los dos en la plataforma

Sayuri: (bajando la mirada) como me dijiste que te gusta mucho la naturaleza pense que este lugar te gustaría porqué desde aquí se ven muy bien las estrellas 

Hao: me gusta mucho este lugar (le sonríe) g-gracias por enseñármelo. Pero ¿ quien lo construyo?

Sayuri: (su expresión se torna un poco triste) mi padre me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños ,hace cinco años, antes de que fallecieradesde ese momento siempre vengo cuando me siento sola, triste o necesito pensar y la calma de este lugar logra relajarme

Hao: (sentándose un poco mas cerca de ella) te entiendo porque antes de conocerte(se sonroja un poco)mis únicas amigas eran las estrellas, pasaba horas y horas contemplándolas

Sayuri: entonces (le sonríe) ahora podemos venir a ver las estrellas los dos juntos 

Hao: (sorprendido) eh esta bien

Sayuri: disculpa si te incomodó la pregunta (se sonroja y baja la mirada)

Hao: (le levanta el rostro poniéndole un dedo en la barbilla obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos) no digas esoademás si no lo quisiera te lo hubiera dicho (se acerca mas a su rostro, a sus labios sintiendo su respiración agitarse)

Cuando estaba a punto de besarla él se separa bruscamente dejando a Sayuri muy confundida al ver el rostro de Sayuri solo le dijo: "lo siento" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que Maria quedara dormida profundamente en los brazos de len, este estaba un tanto molesto. ¿POR QUE SE HABÍA DORMIDO JUSTO CUANDO EL HABÍA REUNIDO EL VALOR PARA DECIRLE LO QUE SENTIA? Maldita niña tontay lo peor era que no podía seguir enfadado con ella porque se veía tan bella y angelical cuando dormía (n/a: puajque cursi)luego len empezó a acariciarle el cabello y luego tímidamente delineo el contorno de su rostro.

__

I swam across,

I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

Cause you were all "Yellow,"

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all "Yellow."

Una lagrima rodó por una de las mejillas, de la chica de cabello morado, pero seguía dormida; len se alarmó y decidió despertarla

Len: ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? 

Maria: (llorando en el pecho del shaman chino) len ayúdame por favor no dejes que me lleve

Len: (abrazándola mas fuerte)no te entiendode qué hablas?

Maria: primero me quede dormida pero no porque yo lo quisiera, era como si alguien me cerrara los ojos a la fuerza y tuve un sueño muy extrañodonde una mujer me decía que tomaría posesión de mi cuerpo para vengarse de lo que los humanos le hicieron a sus hermanas y que si me oponía iba a ser peor por qué lo haría a la fuerzayo le dije que no se lo permitiríaella se comenzó a reír y me dijo: "como quieras" .después comencé a sentir un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte eso es todo lo que recuerdo hasta que me despertaste

Len estaba demasiado preocupado como para decir algo, solo se quedo muy pensativo con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puñosa su mente volaron los recuerdos de cuando Maria lo encontró llorando y lo abrazo tratando de consolarloy en cambio el no sabía qué hacer no le gustaba verla llorandose sentía tan frustrado porqué no podía hacer nada pero el no permitiría que alguien le haga daño nunca 

Maria: (llorando mas fuerte) len tengo mucho miedomiedo de que no te vuelva a ver(muy sonrojada)

Len: (muy serio) yo jamas permitiré que alguien te haga daño 

__

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

And you know

for you,I'd bleed myselfdry

for you, I'd bleed myself dry.

Len: (muy sonrojado) yo yo no soportaria perderte

Después de decir esto la abrazo aun mas fuerte, limpio sus lágrimas, la miro a los ojos, fue acercando su rostro al de ellatres centímetros, dos centímetros, un centímetroya podía sentir su dulce alientomedio centímetro, un milímetrosus labios rozaron tímidamente a los labios tan suaves de ella , comenzó a jugar con su largo cabello violetaella soltó un quejido al notar que len estaba profundizando el besoera el primer beso de ambos por lo cual eran algo inexpertospero conforme los segundos pasaban se iban soltando y sus lenguas exploraban cada rincón en la boca del otrose sentía muy bienese beso encerraba pasión, amistad, dulzura y principalmente AMORaquel amor que por tanto tiempo había sido guardado bajo siete llaves en el corazón de cada uno. Cuando tuvieron que romper el beso , por razones obvias, el shaman chino beso sus mejillas, luego su frente y le dio un ultimo beso en los labiospara luego susurrar en su oído: "Aishiteru"

Pero su felicidad duraría poco a Maria le volvió el dolor de cabeza esta vez mucho mas fuertetanto que ya no lo pudo soportar y dejo que la mujer tomara control de su cuerpolen trataba de hacerla volver en sí pero ella no lo escuchabaera demasiado tardesus ojos estaban blancoslen gritaba en desesperaciónno era posible que le arrebataran a la persona que mas quería en el mundode pronto ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del bosque donde había un enorme halo de luz pero no por su voluntad sino como una miserable marioneta. len estaba llorando y lo único que atinó a hacer fue seguirla, todavía intentando vanamente hacerla reaccionar. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yoh estaba confundido, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas sujey no debería estar sufriendo tanto, había algo extrañomuy extrañotemía que algo saliera malno soportaria perder a sujey del mismo modo en que perdió a Ana hace 5 añosno se lo perdonaría

Sujey: yoh

Yoh: ¿si?

Sujey: (llorando) prométeme que no me olvidaraspor favor

Yoh: no digas esoparece como si te estuvieras despidiendo- dijo en tono serio algo inusual en él

Sujey: no se porqué, pero algo me hace pensar que es la ultima vez que te veré

Yoh: todo estará bien - al terminar de decir esto forzó su típica sonrisa, aunque vacilante

Sujey: peroy si- fue interrumpida por yoh quien la besó muy dulcemente tratando de darle confianza

Pero luego los gritos de desesperación de las niñas se hicieron aun mas insoportables para sujeyla estaban desequilibrando, ella cubría sus oídos con sus manos pero no servia de nadayoh se sentía tan impotente sujey estaba agotada, no podía resistir más así que se dejo llevardespués de unos segundos eternos de silencio totalsucedió algo que desconcertó a yoh por completo: sujey estaba levitando, y luego se dirigió ella también hacia el halo de luz en el bosque; yoh corriendo detrás de ella 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

horo horo estaba muy lastimado pero no le importaba , el seguiría abrazando a Claudia no le gustaba verla sufrir. odiaba con toda su alma a loquesea que estaba haciéndole eso, hubiera dado lo que fuera por que el sintiera el dolor y no la persona que el amaba

Claudia: TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES HORO!!!!!no quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa

horo: no me importa lastimarme mientras estés a mi lado - dijo casi en un susurro y la abrazó mas fuerte 

Claudia: te quiero 

horo: eh¿que-que dijiste? 

Claudia: QUE TE QUIERO BAAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Horo horo estaba sufriendo un paro cardiacono alcanzaba a articular palabra algunael jamás hubiera imaginado que ella le diría eso

Claudia: oye¿que acaso no me vas a dar un beso?- dijo con una sonrisa casi burlona

A horo ya le faltaba el aire de la impresión(n/a: que tierno =3) y en su cara había un mosaico entre los colores rojo y morado 

Claudia: todo yo arrgh- dijo resignada y le dio un rápido beso en los labios al todavía estupefacto ainu

Horo: @////_////@ yo también te quiero- dijo sonriendo.pero ahora es mi turno- dijo con una mirada seductora 

Claudia: (sonrojada)

El chico ainu ,actuando acorde a su naturaleza impulsiva, le dio un beso apasionado dejando a la pobre Claudia sin oxígeno pero el parecía no darse cuenta que Claudia ya estaba morada entonces lo único que le quedo a Claudia fue empujar al torpe ainu

Claudia: eres un torpe casi me asfixio ¬_¬ (dándole un coscorrón)

Horo: lo siento jijies que no podía parar de besarte 

Claudia: -_-U 

Pero el fuerte calor que había sentido Claudia volvió y esta vez mas fuertey al igual que las demás era inevitable que cediera ante el dolor

Y así se alejo de horo y fue directo al halo de luz

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lyserg no sabia de que modo tranquilizar a nomikiya que talvez él mismo estaba mas asustado que ella

lyserg: nomiki, míramemírame a los ojos solo y así talvez esas horribles imágenes se vayan

nomiki: esta bien lo intentare - dijo un poco sonrojada

nomiki vio en los hermosos ojos verdes del chico ingles mucha preocupación pero a la vez esperanza, por eso decidió confiar en él.

Y quien sabe si haya sido por la fuerza de voluntad de nomiki o por la preocupación de lyserg pero funcionóaunque sea por esos momentos el mundo no existía eran solo ellos dos

Lyserg: ¿sabes? Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú

Nomiki: *//////* eheso no es posible yo soy una persona común y corriente

Lyserg: eso no es verdad eres muy especialsiempre te preocupas por los demás y a mi me ofreciste tu amistad desinteresadamente por eso es que no dejare que te vayas nunca, quiero que siempre estés a mi lado.(es obvio que esta sonrojado ne?)

Nomiki: yo también quiero que tu estés siempre conmigo pero---

Lyserg: shhhh sin peros promételo

Nomiki: prometo que siempre estaremos juntos (n/a: si ya parece que se están casando jeje)

Pero hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir y esa era una de ellas la visiones volvieron y aunque lyserg hizo lo mejor que pudoel destino de nomiki era el mismo que el de las otras chicas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

después de aquel casi-beso de Hao, Sayuri estaba demasiado confundida, no entendía porque Hao casi la había besado¿acaso ella le gustaba?pero si era así por qué no la beso e inclusive le pidió disculpasdebió haber sido tan sólo un impulsoera mejor pensar que era sólo eso y no ilusionarse para luego sufrir ¿no?además de lo que ella si estaba segura era que a ella si le gustaba aquel odioso mojo jojo era mejor no hablar del asunto con él y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nadaeso era mejor a perderlo

estaban ya en sus respectivas habitacionessin saber que esa noche seria muy, muy larga y llena de duda para ambos. 

Hao por su parte tampoco estaba muy tranquilo, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente: por un lado el quería decirle a Sayuri lo que sentía sin importar el rechazo, pero por el otro temía que si ella lo rechazara , el tendría que alejarse de ella 

__

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,

You don't know how lovely you are,

I had to find you, tell you I need you,

And tell you I set you apart,

lo mejor por el momento era seguir siendo su amigoy así talvez un día tendría la fuerza para decirle sus sentimientos 

__

Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions,

,And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,

I´m going back to the start

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando los shamanes llegaron al centro del bosque ,donde se encontraba el halo de luz ,quedaron anonadados por lo que estaba ocurriendo: en el aro de luz flotaban 4 espíritus, uno en el centro y los otros 3 alineados simétricamente con este; eran los espíritus de unas mujeres vestidas de forma anacrónica :la del centro tenia la piel muy blanca, mirada profunda, ojos color zafiro, cabello negro azabache lacio y muy largo ,y estaba vestida con una túnica negra con mangas largas ; la segunda, tenia ojos color rubí, mirada desafiante, cabello castaño y también vestía una túnica, pero era de color rojo; la tercera, tenía ojos grises, cabello plateado, mirada triste y vestía una túnica azul cielo; y la ultima, tenía ojos negros, cabello azul marino, mirada imponente y vestía una túnica púrpura. 

De lo que luego se dieron cuenta ellos era que las chicas se encontraban ordenadas del mismo modo (Maria alineada con la del centro, sujey con la de ojos rubí, Claudia con la de ojos negros y nomiki con la de ojos grises) casi como inconscientes solo levitando

Después un enorme hoyo negro se comenzó a formar sobre el halo, y de ese mismo salió un rayo que paso exactamente en el medio de la corona. Los espíritus se convirtieron en entes luminosos y comenzaron a introducirse en el cuerpo de cada una de las chicas 

Len: ¿que diablos esta pasando? Y por que no puedo moverme - inquirió muy sorprendido

Yoh: recuerdas la leyenda del ancianopues yo creo que los espíritus de Ishtar, Anunaki, Ereshkigal e Inanna quieren tomar posesión de sus cuerpos para vengarse o para tener lo que les fue arrebatado : la vida. Y no nos podemos mover porque hay un campo de energía creado por esas sacerdotisas

Horo: pero entonces que podemos hacer no nos podemos quedar aquí parados sin hacer nada- dijo preocupado

Lyserg: debemos pensar en algotal vez si usamos nuestra posesión

???????: no hagan eso solo empeoraría las cosas, talvez sus amigas podrían salir heridas

shamanes: EL ANCIANO!!!

Len: ustedusted debe saber como deshacer esto DÍGAMELO!!- gritó desesperado

Chocolove: oye len cálmate pue´ hombre yo estuve hablando con el anciano todo este tiempo y no es mala persona

Anciano: mejor dicho espíritu, soy el espíritu del padre de las sacerdotisas y he venido a ayudarlos porque no quiero que mis hijas causen daño a gente inocente

Horo: y ¿por que sus hijas quieren tomar posesión justo de los cuerpos de nuestras amigas?

Anciano: (después de cavilar unos segundos) creo que es debido a que sus amigas tienen facultades para convertirse en sacerdotisas

Yoh: y ¿como podemos detenerlas?

Anciano: eh la verdad no lo sé exactamente

Caída estilo anime de los shamanes

Len: (apuntándole con su cuchilla) no le creo díganos!!

Lyserg : (separando a len del anciano) pero al menos debe tener una idea

Anciano: cuando terminen de fusionarse sus almas, ustedes deben tratar de sacar a flote las cualidades únicas que posee cada una de sus amigas

Horo: pero, ¿cómo?

Anciano: su corazón se los dirá

Y con esta ultima frase, el anciano desapareció dejando a los shamanes pensando en que había querido decir

Cuando la fusión de almas hubo terminado ,las chicas abrieron los ojos y se levantaron ...pero había algo extraño ...sus ojos ya no eran los mismos: eran los de las sacerdotisas, de pronto cada una saco un arma: Maria había sido posesionada por Ishtar y tenia una espada estilo celta de acero azul brillante, con unos símbolos rúnicos; Claudia había sido posesionada por Inanna y tenía un báculo de plata con una piedra turquesa en la punta; sujey por Anunaki y sus armas eran el arco y la flecha; y nomiki por ereshkigal y tenía como arma una espada japonesa. 

cuando los shamanes se acercaron, ellas los atacaron utilizando la posesión de objetos(es obvio quien pelea con quien no?^^) obligándolos a hacer también las suyas.

---------

len: Maria .. ¿que te sucede? ¿porqué me atacas?

Maria: (con otra voz) yo no soy Maria, ella ya murió , nunca la volverás a ver yo soy Ishtar

len: jamas lo permitiré(demasiado enfadado) acabare contigo y recuperaré a Maria- luego la ataco con su ataque de la cuchilla dorada-

Maria: ten cuidadopor que todos los ataques los recibe el cuerpo de tu amada Maria además dudo que me logres alcanzar con ese (deteniendo el ataque con su espada) nivel tan bajo

Len : MALDICIÓN!!!!

---------

yoh: A MIDAMARU CUCHILLA DE BUDA!!

sujey: (esquivando fácilmente el ataque) jajaja crees que con eso me vas a ganar?? -le Lanzo una flecha con poder espiritual-

yoh: no entiendo...como eres tan fuerte??

sujey: así como mis hermanas estoy utilizando al máximo nivel el poder espiritual de esta chica...

yoh: pero la estas lastimando .NO TE LO PERMITIRE!!

---------

lyserg : MORPHIN!! PÉNDULO EN FORMA DE TORPEDO!!

nomiki: (esquivándolo con su espada) mas vale que te rindas !!

lyserg: NUNCA. RECUPERARE A NOMIKI A COMO DE LUGAR!!!!

--------- 

horo: Koloro ..ESPADA DE HIELO!!!

Claudia: (con su báculo derritió todo el hielo ) eres basura...

horo: no te perdonaré por todo el dolor que le causaste a Claudia!!! ya veras!!

---------

ellos siguieron peleando pero sin lograr resultados , el poder que tenían ellas era enorme, aparte que no podían utilizar sus ataques mas fuertes por temor a herir a sus amigas...hasta que recordaron lo que dijo el anciano ...pero ¿cómo hacer lo que dijo?.. 

---------

Maria : y ahora que piensas hacer eh?

Len: (con tono arrogante y burlón) sólo eres una niña tonta

Maria: (con su voz normal) cállate tiburen, arrgh _- en ese momento el espíritu de Ishtar sale de su cuerpo

len: ( con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro) por fin has regresado... 

---------

yoh: jijiji

sujey: de que te ríes?

yoh: jijiji ^-^ 

sujey:( con su voz normal) QUE DE QUÉ TE RIES !!! TONTO !!

yoh: ^_^- le da un beso a sujey

---------

lyserg: eres una mala personano deseo tu amistad

nomiki: (con voz normal) pero---

lyserg: ^_^shhh (con un dedo en los labios de nomiki) estas conmigo denuevo 

---------

horo: (con tono serio) eres una mujer muy mandona y no pienso soportarte ni un minuto mas

Claudia:(con voz normal).. QUE HAS DICHO BAKA!!! LO VAS A LAMENTAR!!!YA VERAS LO que-

es interrumpida por horo que le da un ardiente beso

---------

después de que cada una volvió a la normalidad ,el anciano apareció nuevamente

anciano: me alegra que lo hayan logrado

nomiki: pero ahora qué será de los espíritus de las sacerdotisas

anciano: creí escuchar que ustedes buscaban espíritus acompañantes 

Maria : que buena idea!!!

Claudia: buenopero si ellas aceptan 

Ishtar: bueno primero queremos disculparnos con ustedes por todos los problemas que les causamos 

horo: no se preocupen...que de no ser por ustedes nunca nos hubiéramos enterado de algunas cosas (sonríe mirando a la ahora sonrojada Claudia)

Anunaki, Ishtar, ereshkigal e Inanna: nosotras estaríamos encantadas de ser sus espíritus acompañantes 

sujey: bueno entoncestrato hecho 

chocolove: es momento para uno de mis chistes ^-^

len: ni lo pienses¬¬

chocolove : T.T ya pues mira que estas tan feliz 

len: ¬//////¬ haz lo que quieras

choco: ¿cómo se dice bomba atómica en japonés? 

los demás: como?

choco: nipolvitoquedo ^-^JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!! 

primero gran gota general (incluyendo a las sacerdotisas O.o ) y luego gran caída estilo animey para no perder costumbre la tradicional paliza a chocolove por parte de len y horo 

Maria: siempre recordare este lugar pero ya es hora de regresar a casa ..no creen?? 

******************************************************************************************************* el próximo capitulo: **Home sweet home** ¿qué harán cuando se encuentren con hao? ¿un espíritu mas? ¿los entrenamientos para la nuevas shamanes?

HOLA AMIGOS!!!!! LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHISIMO....LO SIENTO DE VERAS.. ES Q ME FUI DE VIAJE Al CUSCO DE VIAJE DE PROMOLUEGO ESTUVE EN EXAMENES ...Y AHORA PORFIN ESTOY DE VACACIONES(aunque no tan vacaciones xk sigo en la pre por las tardes) bububu T.T bueno este capitulo me quedo realmente LARGO y también con mucho romance ·_· ||| créanme que eso me pasa por escuchar coldplay las 24 horas del día -_-U quiero hacerles una preguntitas :

¿qué genero debería desarrollar principalmente en el fic? ¿cuál es su pareja o parejas favoritas? ¿y cual no les gusta para nada? 

Cambiando de tema estoy feliz xk me compre unos zapatitos chinos^^, como los jun, pero en rojo, aunque mi madre siempre me dije que con mis ojos tan grandes no tengo ni un pelo de china bueno

AHORA LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!^O^ PERO PRIMERO MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Len: ya estabamos empolvados de tanto tiempo que no renovaste ¬_¬

Komachi: eh jeje gomen bueno el primero es de **Expectra **hola amiga, gracias por el review, espero que renueves rápido que tu historia esta muy interesante 

hao: cuando quieras te doy otro besito ^.~

komachi: -_- besucón ....**lorena=p** dice que le manda una caja de chocolates hechos por ella 

hao: ñ_ñ ñam gracias ya sabes cuando te devuelvo el beso 

komachi: porfish renueva pronto tu fic ... (yo renuevo después de un mes y encima te pido que te apures ·_·;;;) .. ahora sigue **saku_paty **hola!! disculpa que no he tenido tiempo de leerlo pero luego de terminar de escribir esto lo leo ^^ y también dejo tu review, of course jeje también dice que le manda besitos a horo horo y a lyserg

horo: gracias...al fin alguien que no le manda al pelucón 

lyserg: ^///^ eh ....gracias

komachi: qué te pasa tienes complejo de tamao o que??? jeje.... sigue **la llama **que dice que su personaje favorito es lyserg..

Lyserg: ^///^ emmm gracias

hao: pero si lyserg es cabro xD

lyserg: ¬¬ no soy cabro. Asesino!!!!

komachi: ya no se peleen los dos son cabros esta bien xD

lyserg y hao: -_-UUU

komachi: **Kathy Asakura de Tao **no hija , no me habías dicho antes que querías saliry con nichrom? O.O..créeme que te pondríapero si ni siquiera se donde entraría ese apacheesta muy fuera de foco lo siento T.T.bueno **Paulina-chan **felicitaciones por tu hermanito amiga!!! ,saludos a tus espíritus y gracias por el review ^^

yoh: ^_^Que es esto??? (agarrando un papel)

komachi: nada.. guardalo rápido !!!

len: (tomando el papel y leyendo) QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!! ¬///¬

komachi: jeje estaba intentando escribir un horo/ren ^-^

horo: O.O QUE!!!!!

Len: (leyendo con horo) PERVERTIDA O//////O!!!

Komachi: es un lime bien ligerito ^^

Horo: mas te vale quemar eso .///////.

Komachi: nop, lo voy a publicar ^-^

Len: BASON !---

Komachi: mamá T.T

Yoh: ya tranquilizense jijiji

Komachi: uff.hola **Pilika Diethel **gracias por tus comentarios me has dado ánimos ^-^.también dice que les manda regalitos: para lyserg, un péndulo ultima generación y un besito; para hao, un poncho nuevo; para horo una membresia ilimitada para comer gratis en un restaurante por un mes y para len fijador de cabello xD (ya te agregue)

Lyserg: wiiiiiiiiii!! Muchas gracias !!^-^

Hao: nadie me había regalado ropa nueva nunca T.T gracias

Horo: ES EL MEJOR REGALO DEL MUNDO GRACIAS NEESAN!!!

Komachi: ha engordado 11 kilogramos ¬¬

Len: mas vale que el fijador sea extra fuerte ¬¬

Yoh: y para mi??? T.T 

Komachi: yo te regalo lo que quieras por haberme salvado la vida ^_^.**Zafiro **gracias por decir que te gusta T_T y por subirme la moraltambién dice que len es el shaman mas sexy y fuerte de todo el mundoy que horo se ve mejor sin su cinta de pelo..

Len: es una chica muy inteligente 

Horo: (quitándose su cinta) de veras me veo bien..

Komachi: eh ^///^ si . Bueno **Teela **voy a chekar si ya bajaste tu fic que se ve interesantey dice que le manda a horo besotes, abrazos y una foto suya

Horo: pregúntale si tiene novio?? Xk yo quiero una novia y ella es muy bonita 

Komachi: ya, yo le pregunto ^^.**Cold-Dark-Gaby **yo soy hija únicay estaría encantada de que fueras mi sis ^-^( ya serias la segunda xk también tengo a normita xD) y como siempre gracias por tus comentarios yo también te considero una amiga muy valiosa !! 

Horo: ya me canse de hacerle la manicure T.T

Komachi: para que no pierdas la costumbre.házmela también a mi jeje

Horo: las dos hermanas me explotan bubu T.T

Komachi: hola **Misaki-chan** lamento no haber puesto mucho de lyserg- nomiki .para el próximo capitulo ehy domo arigato por las ideas (tienes mucha creatividad deberías escribir un fic ^^) y sobre salir en la leedera de reviews (te parece el prox cap y me avisas que quieres decir ok?)

Lyserg: ya era hora ¬¬

Komachi: **Ami** dice que si quiere, le puede dar a yoh pero que comparten O.O

Yoh: eh por mi esta bien jijiji._buffalo soldier , dreadlock rasta.._

Komachi: esa canción denuevo no !.además yoh recuerda que prometiste dejarlaporque sino llamábamos a anita para que te quite el vicio de una buena vez xD

Yoh: no porfavor T_T prometo meterme a un centro de rehabilitación

Komachi: mas te vale ¬¬..ahora **Sujey li **hola amigagracias por las ideas y ya dame el video de inuyasha que sino te mando a fifi-chan para que ardas MUAJAJAJA!! (mentira jiji)

****

Romina de Tao discúlpame por la tardía respuesta T_Tespero que publiques pronto tu fic y mándale saludos a **flore** un mensajito para ella: en la sección de ffiction mankin eningles han publicado un fic donde sale un crossover entre sailor moon y shaman king, y len es serena O.OUUUUUU

Len: que pervertida habrá escrito eso ¬¬

Komachi: jijiji..y por ultimo **Naia** bienvenida amiga espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^^

Len: te quedo horrible 

Komachi: bububu T.T si ya lo sé 

Hao: bueno tampoco esta tan mal ^.~

Komachi: un saludo a **sara.hierro** y a mi hermanita menor **norma**^-^ Bueno .CHAUS!!!!! Y DOMO ARIGATO POR LEER!!!! NO OLVIDEN DEJARME COMENTARIOS PARA QUE PUEDA MEJORAR T.T PORFISH!!!! CUIDENDENSE AMIGOS!!!!!


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Capitulo 10 :  Home Sweet Home**

Después de haber vivido en ese lugar experiencias que recordarían durante toda su vida…por fin estaban dispuestos a regresar…o al menos lo estaban intentando…

Yoh : Ese arbusto se me hace conocido ^-^

Len: es por que …YA LO HEMOS PASADO CUATRO VECES!!!!  ¬_¬

Claudia: les dije que era mala idea dejar conducir a Horo Horo 

Horo: no tienen por que preocuparse, he tomado un atajo que nos ahorrara muchísimo tiempo…

Claudia: ¿estas seguro? No creo que ahorre el tiempo que tengo para cortarte la cabeza!!!!   INANNA POSESIONA MI BACULO!!!

Sujey: ^^UU emm claudia …mejor le cortas la cabeza en otro momento …ahora esta conduciendo y podríamos accidentarnos…

Claudia: Esta bien te salvas por esta vez (mirada asesina sin piedad)

Horo: ·_·||| uff!!

Maria: bueno…ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es saber en donde diablos estamos…

Lyserg: yo puedo saberlo con mi péndulo

Nomiki: ¿nos hemos alejado mucho del camino, Lyserg?   

Lyserg: la decir  verdad no mucho…solo hemos estado dando vueltas alrededor del camino…^^UU

(plop)

Claudia: Horokeu Usui detén el auto en este instante!!! _# 

Horo Horo sabia que si Claudia decía su nombre completo es por que debía estar muy… pero MUY enojada así que lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Los demás: ^^UU

Claudia: INANNA, FUSION DE ALMAS!!!  (le de un puñetazo a horo T.T)

Horo: (con la marca del golpe en su mejilla) T-T ¿Por qué eres tan violenta? Si sigues así ya no te voy a querer como mi novia.

Claudia: _ ¿Qué has dicho? (mostrando uno de sus puños)

Horo: Y-yo nada ^-^

Len: se lo merece por habernos hecho demorar tanto …cerebro de arroz ¬¬

Horo: ¿Qué has dicho señorito?

Yoh: jijiji…

Sujey: ahí van denuevo

Chocolove: pue` brothers que tanta bulla hacen …ya me despertaron de mi siestecita …emmm ¿Dónde estoy?

Maria: ¿acaso no oyen algo?

Nomiki: jijiji al parecer chocolove se despertó.

Maria: len, ya que fue tu idea…ve  a sacarlo de la maletera

Horo: ¿y ahora quien es el pisado? :P

Len: grrr…

Claudia:  ya nos estamos retrasando mucho…

Maria: Tienes razón … lo mejor será que conduzca lyserg …

Nomiki: Sí, es el único que no se puede perder por que tiene su péndulo ^_^

Lyserg: ^////_////^ 

Sujey: vaya nomiki hasta lo hiciste sonrojar jijijiji xD

Nomiki: ·///_///· 

Chocolove: SACENME DE AQUÍ!!!!!NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!!!!

Maria: te dije que lo sacaras , len ¬¬

Len: pero ..no seria mejor dejarlo ahí para que no moleste

Claudia: va ha gritar en todo el camino…y me va ha dar migraña…

Maria: y …que tal si lo sacamos (sonrisa malévola) ..y lo atamos en la parte de arriba del auto…

La decisión fue unánime (excepto por chocolove =P) y así continuaron el viaje con un tal vez demasiado prudente Lyserg en el volante y con Chocolove tomando un "poco" de aire. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego del casi-beso por parte de Hao,  ambos habían hecho como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por otro lado que no hablaran del tema no significaba que este no los atormentara en el interior.

Ya había amanecido, y quizás el nuevo día se llevaría algunas dudas.

Sayuri: ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!!

Al no escuchar respuesta, Sayuri decidió que lo mejor seria buscar al molesto mojo jojo. Subió a segundo piso llevando la bandeja del desayuno…

Sayuri: ¡Hao!  ¿Dónde estas?

Al escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo, ella supo donde se encontraba.

Hao: ya salgo…

De pronto la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un Hao que solo estaba con una pequeña toalla amarrada a la cintura. (O.O)

Kami-sama!!!

Debido al sugerente panorama: el musculoso torso desnudo de Hao, su cabellera larga mojada cayendo por su espalda (*-*)… Sayuri  no atino a otra cosa que soltar la bandeja del desayuno.

Sayuri: (con las mejillas rojo fosforescente) gomen …se me resbalo( se agacha para recoger los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el desayuno)

Hao: ¿te ayudo? (mirándola directamente a los ojos)

Sayuri: emmmm (más sonrojada) no-no es necesario…

Hao: (agachándose también para ayudarla) te podrías cortar con algo…

Sayuri: no…no te preocupes…(mirando hacia otro lado para esconder el rubor en sus mejillas)

Hao: (tomando a Sayuri por el mentón para que lo vea a los ojos) Sayuri… ¿sabes? A mí nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas inconclusas...

Con esas palabras, Hao se acercó más a Sayuri  y le acarició los labios mientras le sonreía…para luego besar tiernamente  a una Sayuri en estado de shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria: uff AL FIN EN CASA!!!! ^_^

Claudia: que importa que nos hayamos demorado seis horas en vez de la cuatro horas que debíamos ¬¬

Chocolove: Oigan desátenme T_T!!!!!!  O quieren que les cuente uno de los chiste de mi tía abuela Jacinta ^-^

Todos: NO!!

Nomiki: rápido...alguien desátelo!!

Después de desatar a chocolove.

Chocolove: (con un taparrabo) OH OHOHOH OH!!! Soy Tarzan el rey de la selva.*balanceándose en las cuerdas*

Len: pues…la verdad yo diría que te pareces más a Chita

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!

Chocolove: TT_TT 

Maria: Creo que ya fue suficiente circo por hoy  ^^UU

Horo: Hay que entrar rápido por que me muero de hambre T-T

¿?: No tan rápido

Todos: ¡HAO!!!!

Hao:  ¬_¬  No, Santa Claus

(plop)

Hao: supongo que todavía recuerdan el asunto que tienen pendiente conmigo ¿verdad?

Todos menos len y Hao: Oh no!! NOS VA HA QUEMAR!!!

Hao: afortunadamente para ustedes…todavía no ^-^

Yoh: emmm jijijiji ^_^UU

Horo: ¿te refieres a cuando te dejamos calvo xD? 

Hao: (mirada  mortal) a menos que quieras morir es mejor que no me lo recuerdes

Len: ….pero ¿Cómo hiciste para que creciera tan rápido el cabello?

Hao: es acerca de eso de lo que vamos a hablar…yo no podía estar calvo por mucho tiempo ¿Qué dirían mis fans? Mi cabello es lo que me define..Así como en Yoh es su risita chocante, 

Yoh: jijiji  ·_·U

Hao: en Len, su peinado raro, 

Len: (su aleta crece) ¿Qué has dicho? ¬¬

Hao: en Horo su apetito insaciable, (el estómago de Horo suena)

Horo: hey…eso no es verdad.

Hao: en chocolove sus chistes sin gracia 

Chocolove: TT-TT que yo no tengo grasa!!

Hao: y bueno, en Lyserg el hecho de que esta tramado. ^-^

Lyserg: … Hao…yo pensé que lo que definía era que querías hacer un mundo de solo shamanes. 

Hao: no, eso era antes…ahora es mi cabello :D

Len: ¿a que quieres llegar, Hao?

Hao: Como ya les explique, mi cabello es sagrado, por eso no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sin el , así que decidí ir al Elida Hair Institute en Paris para que hagan  un tratamiento de emergencia así fue como recupere mi adorado cabello (Hao besando su cabello)

Horo: que bien!!! …entonces eso significa que ya no piensas matarnos…

Hao: Depende…

Yoh: ¿de que?

Hao: ( sacando un factura que llegaba hasta el piso) yo ..Les perdonaré la vida a cambio de que paguen las cuentas de mi tratamiento…*le pasa a len las cuentas*

Len: (con la mandíbula hasta el suelo)  treinta mil dólares!!!!!!!!!!...

Hao: por supuesto mi cabello vale eso y mucho más. *-* (Hao imitando a Gollum)  Mi tesoro…Mi tesoro

(plop)

Len: yo no voy a pagar ni un centavo  ¬_¬U

Yoh: no te preocupes …lo pagaremos entre todos ^-^

Horo: (sacando un centavo) pero es lo único que tengo T-T

Chocolove: y yo era mendigo en New York  bros Y-Y

Lyserg: y yo soy huérfano por su culpa .#

Len: ¿por que siempre a mi me dejan todo lo que tiene que ver con dinero?!! _

Chocolove: él es Ricky  Ricon …oye cuidado con mi nariz de bola!!!!

Hao: entonces..¿Que deciden? $_$

Todos  miran con ojitos llorosos a len …

Len: esta bien …pero es la ultima vez que lo hago ¬€¬ 

Sayuri: (sale de su casa)  ¿Hao…?

Maria: Sayuri-chan!!!!!!!!! ^-^  que bueno verte!!

Sayuri: Ohayo!!! Al fin regresan …Mojo jojo los estaba esperando

Sujey: ¿Mojo jojo? 

Sayuri: es el sobrenombre de Hao ^^ 

Hao: ¬///////¬

Claudia: ¿y cómo conociste a Hao?

Sayuri: él quería acampar en mi jardín para esperarlos… y bueno me dio pena y decidí que se podía quedar en mi casa hasta que ustedes regresen.

Hao: ¿eso significa que me tengo que ir ahora?- dijo mirando a Sayuri con su clásica sonrisa seductora.

Sayuri: No lo decía en ese sentido (mirándolo) pero si quieres te puedes ir…- dijo un poco molesta.

Hao: no …lo siento pero creo que tendrás que soportarme por mucho tiempo todavía – dijo mientras sonreía y una de sus manos se aferraba de forma posesiva a la cintura de Sayuri.

Mientras ellos tenían su "conversación de pareja" para nadie, ni siquiera Chocolove, había pasado desapercibido que ahí había "algo"…y a decir por sus rostros la mayoría estaba sorprendido de que Hao tuviera interés en una relación amorosa…aunque las chicas estaban con corazoncitos en los ojos …

Nomiki: Yo creo que seria mejor dejarlos solos…

Maria: si, yo opino lo mismo…además creo que ya debemos entrar a mi casa ^^U

Horo: y almorzar!!!!

Claudia: creo que ya sabemos quienes van a cocinar ¿verdad?

Ellos: TT_TT 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de varios intentos fallidos de  cocinar algo decente o al menos comestible, las chicas decidieron que era casi una "misión imposible" hacer que ellos cocinaran, por lo que le pidieron a Sayuri que les invitara el almuerzo…ella acepto gustosa diciendo que era buena idea además así probarían la sazón de Hao.

Todos ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa degustando de los deliciosos "manjares" que Hao había cocinado(N/A: imagínense que Sayuri hasta lo obligo a ponerse un delantal ^^U)

Y el menú era bastante original, por decir lo menos; camarones flameados en salsa de fuego (y creanme que el fuego no se apagaba), calamares al carbón y de postre flores del campo cocidas con la amabilidad  de Fifí-chan.

Horo Horo: eh Hao ¿podría saber por que esa cosa en mi plato se mueve? ·_·|||

Hao: es que esta cocido a la inglesa. ¬¬

Yoh: Aniki(hermano mayor), todo lo que cocinaste tiene que ver con el fuego jijiji

Hao: es que acostumbre a comer ese tipo de cosas por que vivía solo con Fifí y con su ayuda cocinaba.

Sayuri: pues a mi me gusta, es algo exótica ^^

Todos miraron a Sayuri con los ojos agrandados al triple, como era posible que le gustara si ellos estaban a punto de vomitar, pero se aguantaban por que no querían terminar flameados por El espíritu de fuego.

Len: olvide que justo es una fecha importante en el calendario chino y es mi obligación ayunar.

Maria: uy!! Ya me acorde que ayer Tibu-len me convenció para cambiarme al Taoismo ^^

Hao: ¬___¬

Sujey: Yo creo que debemos respetar las festividades de otras culturas...asi que me uno al ayuno espiritual.

Y así todo el mundo, menos Sayuri, se unió al ayuno de Len.

Hao: No aprecian la cocina Gourmet ¿verdad fifí?

Fifí: (sniff sniff) 

(plop)  Era realmente algo muy extraño ver llorar al gran espíritu de fuego ^^UU

Nomiki: que tal si vemos TV…

Lyserg: (prende la TV)

_Vive en una piña debajo del mar_

_Bob esponja!!_

_Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar_

_Bob esponja!!_

_El mejor amigo que podrías desear_

_Bob Esponja!!_

_Y como a un pez le es fácil flotar_

_Bob Esponja!!..._

Al escuchar la melodía de ese programa los primeros que se acercaron al televisor fueron: Yoh, Maria, Nomiki,  Sujey y Horo. Los demás fueron llegando por que no había nada mejor que hacer.

Horo: ¿a quien me hace acordar Calamardo?

Chocolove: Al Lencito pues hombre , si es igual de gruñón (=D

Len: grrr….entonces Horo es Patricio!!

Claudia: opino lo mismo XDD

Horo: ;_;  (sniff)

Sujey: Yo creo que Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados se parece a Yoh ^-^

Lyserg: ¿por dónde?

Nomiki: a mi tampoco me parece-…

Pero algo no dejo que  Nomiki terminara la oración…era talvez el acontecimiento mas escalofriante de la historia!!!

Era…era…

Era Yoh riéndose al unísono con Bob esponja. Las dos risas retumbaban en los tímpanos de los presentes como si fueran sacadas de la peor pesadilla que hubieran podido tener, al parecer la combinación de ambas risas podía ser el arma mas letal que haya existido, cualquier enemigo se rendiría al escucharla y suplicaría piedad.

Yoh: ¿Qué les pasa? Jijiji…

Todos: ·_·|||UUUUUU 

Sujey: !!!Que mello!!!

Nomiki: si …hasta se me puso la piel de gallina.

Sujey: por favor Yoh no hagas eso denuevo TT_TT

Yoh: ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto inocentemente.

Maria: Reírte al mismo tiempo de Bob esponja.

Yoh: ¿Por qué?  ^-^

Claudia: por que el sonido mas horrible que pueda existir en todo el mundo…

Len: yo diría el universo.

Yoh: T-T buuuuuu…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habia anochecido y la mayoria se encontraba descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones en la casa de Maria, habia algo extraño todo estaba muy tranquilo…demasiado tranquilo para ser normal…

Cuando todos estaban completamente dormidos una pequeña sombra se acerco al cuarto de los chicos.

¿?: estos chicos son demasiado timidos …creo que necesitan una ayudadita 

La sombra entró al cuarto de los chicos y uno por uno los hizo levitar…y los dirigio al cuarto de las chicas acomodandolos  perfectamente en parejas. 

Yoh con Sujey, Nomiki con Lyserg, Len con Maria y Claudia y Horo…y bueno Chocolove y la almohada (n/a: pobechito T-T)

Grande fue la sorpresa de la sombra al ver que cada pareja, inconscientemente, se acurrucaba más cerca del otro. El espiritu sonrio ante su esplendido trabajo y se dirigio a la casa de Sayuri.

Entró a la habitación de Hao con la intencion de hacerlo levitar al igual que los otros…pero…

Hao: ¿Qué intentas hacer Maru-chan? – dijo con voz adormilada

*******************************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora: 

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! No saben como los he extrañado!!!!!!!!! INGRESE A LA UNIVERSIDAD!!!! GOMEN NASAI X LA DEMORA!!!!!!!!! T-T (sniff) en parte fue mi culpa y en parte no…mi computadora se malogro a fines de noviembre x lo que las pocas veces que me conectaba a Internet era en un Cyber-café …felizmente mis padres me regalaron una nueva por navidad!!!!! =D y recien desde ahí tuve tiempo para poder continuar con el fic…pero luego paso otra cosa ….Mi musa me abandono!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ;_;  como no habia escrito por tanto tiempo mi inspiración se habia ido…y no sabia como recuperarla…intente lo que siempre hago cuando eso me pasa osea escribir un nuevo fic **New Year´s Eve **(yoh x anna, len x horo)…pero solo dio resultado para tres paginas…pero gracias a Kami-sama  y a  mis hermanitas (normita y gaby) La inspiración volvio en esta semana y pude concluir esta capitulo ^ O ^.

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi (sniff) yo siempre los he tenido muy presentes, no saben lo importantes que son para mi, yo creo que somos como una familia , al menos asi los considero, no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir cada vez que me dejan sus comentarios, me hacen sentir como si escribiera bien aunque en verdad no lo haga… MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGOS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Prometo (por mi honor) que nunca mas voy a demorarme tanto en un cap. Es problable que el siguiente lo ponga a fines de este mes por que ya lo tengo todo en mi cabeza.

Decidi volver a mis raices: la comedia…avisenme si les gustaria que siga de este modo o si falta mas romance ^^

Ahora vamos con mi parte favorita: LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Komachi: y tenemos una invitada especial **Misaki**-chan**!!!!!!!!**

(aplausos)

Misaki: Hola a todos!! (abrazando posesivamente a Lyserg)

Lyserg: *///////////*

Len: pues ya era hora que actualizaras…nosotros ya nos estabamos empolvando de tanto tiempo ¬___¬

Hao: ya no eres mi escritora favorita T-T nos abandonaste!!!

Komachi: Lo siento mucho haito-kun y sharky yo tb los extrañe mucho!!!! (sniff)

Misaki: ya mujer no te pongas tan sentimental ^^UU

Yoh: Hola a todos ^_^ yo estoy muy feliz xk con la ayuda de komachi y de las palizas de Annita  pase mi tratamiento y ahora ya no soy drogadicto.

Komachi: ya sabia que el mejor metodo era el de Anna- Sama XD…ahora el primer review es de **lorena**** =P tu personaje esta muy relacionado al de Maru aparecera el prox cap., y tambien le manda una caja de chocolates rellenos de Fresa a hao.**

Hao: ñ_ñ  arigato lorena-chan!!!!!!!!!!  (le manda un beso)

Misaki: y les manda un beso mega-ultra-gigante a hao y a len ^-^

Len: ¬/////¬

Hao: muak.

Misaki: que coqueto eres Hao!! ^^UU

Hao: a decir verdad yo creo que te deberias olvidar de ese afeminado de Lyserg y fijarte en un hombre de verdad como yo (mirada seductora)

Misaki: ^///^ eh (abrazando mas fuerte a Lyserg)  no gracias…lyserg  es super kawaii!!

Hao: ¬_¬UU

Komachi: Bueno el siguiente es de **Annita y dice que no le parece bien que Sujey sea la pareja de Yoh xk la unica que lo puede ser es Anna. Bueno yo respeto tu opinión pero como dije al comenzar este fic esta hecho para las fanaticas de cada shaman y bueno a quien no le gustaria estar con  yoh xD.**

Yoh: ^/////_/////^

Misaki: Toca el mio!!!!! ^-^

Komachi: gracias por decir que estabas esperando con impaciencia este capitulo T-T y espero que pronto subas tu fic "como naraku robo la navidad" y tambien el de la navidad de shaman king. 

Lyserg: ¿de veras piensas que soy lindo, misaki?

Misaki: por supesto!!!!(le da un beso en la mejilla a Lyserg)

Komachi: cuidado Lyserg, tu sabes que le perteneces a misaki y tambien a mi hermanita normita y no quiero que se ponga celosa ^_~…ahora** Maru Kazegami **hola tomodachi…como vez tu personaje ya aparecio y  vaya travesura que hizo xD

Misaki: tambien dice que les manda toneladas de cds y ropa a los hermanitos Asakura. Y parayoh  hierba de la buena y para hao un observatorio astronomico para que sus estrellas esten mas cerquita ^o^

Yoh: gracias por los cds de bob y la ropa…^-^ pero ya no puedo aceptar las hierbitas magicas xk sino annita me va a pegar T-T

Hao: gracias por los ponchos nuevos y los pantalones con estrellitas ^_~ pero lo que mas me gusto es el observatorio xk ya no me voy a tener que robar el de la nasa xD…un besote!!

Komachi: **Expectra****  gracias por decir que el fic esta muy bueno =D y espero que continues tus fics. ****Dark**-Serenity** gracias por tu comentario ^___^ y por opinar que el fic esta bueno T-T..**

Misaki: y le dice a yoh que un super amigo y a len que es guapo xk la obligaron XD. 

Len: ¬¬ un saludo a Karen Rocio

Yoh: gracias, para mi lo mas impotante en el mundo son los amigos =D

Komachi: **Teela** y dice que le diga a horito que no tiene novio y que le gustaria tener uno como él XD

Horo: O/////O cuando, ¿Cómo,cuando, donde nos conocemos? No puedo esperar x fin una chica que aprecia lo bueno.

Misaki: tambien dice que le manda una colección de cintas para el cabello.^^ . Sigue tu hermanita **Dark**-Cold-Gaby  **y dice que le gusto todo :).**

Komachi: y que me apoya con el horo/len de mi otro fic XD gracias sis!!!!!!!!!!

Len y horo: ¬//////¬

Komachi: **Romina**** de Tao yo tambien te extrañe mucho tomodachi y gracias por tus comentarios por el msn ^_~ len te manda un beso.**

Len: ¬/////¬

Misaki: **Naia**** dice que tu fic es genial (komachi: arigato!!)y que len es el mas guapo de todos –para mi Lyserg-kun XD- y que horo debe quitarse su bandita.**

Horo: por ti me la quito ^_~

Len: por supuesto que soy el mas guapo 

Komachi: **Just**** Loreley muchisimas gracias x el review y perdona que hasta ahora no haya leido tu fic…pero te prometo apoyar el Loreley/len ^_~.**

Misaki: sigue **Rina**** Cris  y dice que le entantan tus fics…**

Komachi: gracias!!!!

Misaki: y que le manda besos a horo donde el quiera.

Horo: O/////////_///////////O yo-yo tambien te mando un besote donde quieras.

Komachi: y creo que si puedes publicar teniendo 10 años…y preparate a recibir  toneladas de reviews de parte mia ^-^

Misaki: **Zafiro** nos dice que el producto final vale  la pena y le manda saludos a yoh  a hao…

Komachi: dice su hermana que es el # 1 y a Len- sama que es el mejor shaman y no necesita ser shaman king xk ya es perfecto!!

Len: zafiro se nota que eres muy inteligente y …bueno no me peino mi pelo es asi por naturaleza.

Misaki: ^^UU

Komachi: bueno eso es todo por hoy ^_^ un salodo a mi hermanita **Normita .**

CUIDENSE!!!!LOS QUIERO MUUUUUUCHO!!!!! DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU X LEER!!!!Y DEJEN REVIEWS PORFICH!!!! T-T.

CHAUSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
